Nous trouverons la paix
by Nat King
Summary: Minha primeira tentativa no gênero. Baseado no livro Phantom de Susan Kay.
1. Chapter 1

**Essa é minha primeira tentativa de uma Fic fora do universo de Naruto e isso me assusta. Foram quase seis anos dedicados apenas à eles e agora estou com frio na barriga, como se essa fosse minha primeira Fic xD De certa forma é, então, vamos ver como a coisa anda XDD**

**A Fic é baseada no livro Phantom de Susan Kay então quem leu deve reconhecer a jovem Luciana e seu pai Giovanni. Para o que pretendo fazer, envelheci Erik e Luciana em um ano, ou seja, eles estão com dezesseis anos no começo da nossa história.**

**Sem mais delongas, quero agradecer à Samantha Michaelis pelo apoio (lê-se: me aturar por horas enquanto eu deixava minha imaginação maluca tomar espaço) e pelas ideias e a avaliação da história antes da postagem. Muito obrigada!**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

Ele a mataria se tivesse chance e Luciana sabia disso, ainda que preferisse não dar ouvidos a esse alerta. Também sabia que não devia ter despedaçado cada um daqueles projetos, mas mesmo assim o fez. Ela tinha essa mania e nunca se sentira mal por gritar com o pai ou a mãe, ou até mesmos as freiras do colégio interno. Mas agora era diferente.

Ela tinha irritado Erik.

Claro que se o pai a visse pular a janela da cozinha teria surtado e obrigado a menina a voltar para o quarto imediatamente. Ignorou esse pensamento: se ele não a deixava sair pela porta da frente, sairia pela janela, pela varanda, voando se fosse necessário. Abraçou os próprios braços sentindo a pele arrepiando pelo vento gelado e seguiu pelas ruas vazias.

Ela não devia ter gritado com ele. Não devia ter enfrentado Erik. Ele havia ficado irado quando a menina insinuou que nada funcionava e mesmo percebendo que havia tocado num assunto tão delicado, algo dentro dela cresceu o suficiente para que ficasse ainda mais revoltada com tudo aquilo: ele estava protegendo seus inventos! Ele preferia tomar as dores por objetos, coisas inanimadas do que por ela!

Se bem que Luciana sabia nunca ter feito nada para merecer algo próximo de afeto.

Pelo menos até agora.

- Onde ele está? – balbuciou para si mesma, levemente irritada ao ver que a viagem havia sido em vão. Involuntariamente olhou para cima e o viu lá, tão no alto que prendeu a respiração: como conseguia chegar até lá em cima? – Erik? – apertou os olhos para vê-lo com o rosto mascarado erguido. Ele parecia distraído. – Erik!

Na primeira vez, ele achou ser coisa de sua cabeça. Na segunda, prendeu o ar duvidando da própria sanidade. Na terceira vez, teve certeza que era mesmo o seu nome que chamavam e, pela voz estridente pela raiva, sabia ser Luciana, o que era loucura. A jovem filha de Giovanni não iria atrás dele.

- Erik! Não finja que não está me ouvindo! – pelo jeito, iria sim.

Olhou para baixo e levou tempo para conseguir focar na menina de braços cruzados e olhos cerrados. Os lábios fechados num bico a fazia parecer ainda mais infantil. Erik suspirou sentindo a irritação de manhã voltar. Não iria suportar mais nenhum grito ou dedo apontado no meio de seus olhos. A suportava unicamente por ser filha de seu patrão e amigo, mas o que ela fizera havia mexido com todos os seus nervos e se ela não fosse tão pequena teria a agredido. Quando começava a discutir, Luciana nem parecia uma menina.

Desceu com uma agilidade que fez a menina arregalar os olhos castanhos em surpresa. Quando Erik se aproximou sentiu-se muito pequena: ele era tão alto!

- E então...? – ela perguntou, ajeitando os cabelos apressadamente com as mãos.

- Me diga você. – pega no susto, só então a moça percebeu que era ela que havia ido de encontro a Erik.

- Eu... Estranhei sua demora e vim te buscar. – disse olhando para o chão. Ele não respondeu. – Já está tarde, é perigoso. – e dito isso, concluiu que seu argumento era inválido. Se era perigoso para Erik andar sozinho, não seria para ela? Em resposta, ele apenas suspirou, sem sair do lugar.

Como Luciana odiava isso.

- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas. – disse enfim, tirando coragem de algum lugar que ela desconhecia e olhando nos olhos dourados. Ela congelava toda vez que seus olhares cruzavam, estar olhando-os fixamente agora era um teste de fogo. – Por ter quebrado suas coisas...

- Projetos. – respondeu ríspido. Ele ainda estava irritado.

- Sim, seus projetos. Me desculpe. – Erik continuava quieto, apenas observando. – Você deve me achar uma menina mimada e infantil... – balbuciou com pena de si mesma.

- Sim. – como é? Ele achava? Respirou fundo, pronta para rebater, mas as palavras morreram e de seus lábios apenas saíram ar. Ele estava certo e, de alguma forma, era a primeira vez que conversavam sem ninguém se exaltar.

- Pode me perdoar?

Ela percebeu Erik enrijecer com a pergunta. Respirando fundo e fingindo prestar atenção a seu redor, começou a andar silenciosamente a caminho de casa. Isso! Ela havia conseguido! Tentando conter a alegria, Luciana apressou os passos e se colocou ao lado de Erik que com as mãos no bolso, parecia evitar a qualquer custo olhar para a menina. Estava constrangido demais para falar qualquer coisa e a casa de Giovanni nunca pareceu tão longe. Não sabia se seu constrangimento era pelo fato de Luciana ter ido até à construção buscá-lo ou por ter pedido perdão.

Até onde se lembrava, era ele quem vivia pedindo isso à mãe.

Ele nunca foi respondido.

Se tivesse fé, Erik ergueria as mãos aos céus para agradecer ter chegado em casa. Abriu a porta com cuidado para não acordar Giovanni e deixou que Luciana entrasse primeiro. Após fechar a mesma atrás de si, esticou a mão para a maçaneta do porão, quando a menina o chamou apressadamente:

- Você não gostaria antes de comer? – ele a olhou intrigado. – Ficou o dia todo fora e pelo jeito não comeu nada. – ele continuou encarando-a sem reação. – Sabe isso me irrita muito! – soltou sem expressar nenhum sentimento além de tristeza. – Você quase nunca come nada do que eu faço! Eu cozinho tão mal assim? – Erik apertou os olhos. Ele nunca havia pensado nisso.

- Não, eu só não sinto muita fome... – confessou ainda intrigado. Não sabia que Luciana considerava tanto assim suas refeições.

- Aqui. – ela estendeu o prato e o talher para ele, que pegou sem falar mais nada. – Posso esquentar se quiser, acho que já esfriou... – Mas ele não respondeu, o que a fez contrair os lábios em sinal de desgosto. – Então boa noite. – disse não muito convencida de ouvir uma resposta.

- Boa noite.

Luciana estava no céu. Escondendo o sorriso que quase escancarava a ponto de mostrar a fileira de dentes, subiu apressadamente pelos degraus de madeira, esquecendo-se de manter a descrição quanto acordar o pai. Fechou as portas com força demais, embora não tivesse percebido. Jogou-se na cama e abraçou o travesseiro, escondendo o rosto nele enquanto ria. Nessa hora se achou muito estúpida: como um simples 'boa noite' havia feito isso com ela?

Mas claro, não era um 'boa noite' qualquer. Era o 'boa noite' de Erik.

Ele, no entanto, estava se esforçando para limpar o prato. Não que a comida fosse ruim, era ele que não tinha fome. Dificilmente sentia fome, ainda mais quando brigava, ficava irritado ou sob pressão – realmente, não era uma pessoa de grande apetite, mas se sentiu culpado e continuou comendo até não restar migalha alguma no prato. Distraído, olhou para a cama improvisada e percebeu que algumas peças estavam depositadas perfeitamente alinhadas sobre o lençol. Ele se lembrava delas, jamais esquecia um invento. Seria possível que Luciana tivesse se preocupado em salvar algumas peças antes de colocar os cacos inúteis no lixo? Pegou um pistão, um pouco torto, mas perfeitamente funcional, e analisou. Ele ainda poderia usá-lo, assim como as barras de cobre e os parafusos de oito milímetros. Provavelmente a menina pegou as peças maiores e as separou, sem saber que eram as mais importantes do projeto. Sem perceber, Erik sorriu.

..

O Sol já entrava pela janela do quarto de Luciana, e a mesma estava andando de um lado para o outro com a escova enroscada nos longos fios ondulados. Não conseguira pregar o olho a noite toda, tamanha sua alegria. Ao ouvir a agitação nos degraus do porão, saltou para fora do quarto, olhando rapidamente para o espelho da penteadeira para ver se os olhos não estavam muito inchados. Quase tropeçou no último degrau, mas conseguiu se ajeitar a tempo de ver Erik saindo:

- Bom dia. – disse, antes de ver o prato nas mãos dele. – Estava boa? – ele acenou com a cabeça. – Que bom... – riu sem graça o seguindo até a cozinha. – Quer que eu faça seu café? – Erik estava pronto para negar, mas impedido pelo gesto da noite anterior, acabou aceitando.

- Giovanni não acordou ainda? – perguntou olhando para o corredor.

- Não... – Luciana fez o mesmo. – Que estranho...

Mergulhados novamente no silêncio, ficaram um bom tempo sem nada dizer. A menina colocou a jarra de café na mesa e tirou o pote de manteiga do armário enquanto Erik se prontificava a pegar a cesta de pães. Luciana agradeceu entregando-lhe uma caneca de porcelana e sentando-se à mesa. Ambos comeram sem trocar nenhuma palavra, até que Erik disse:

- Separou algumas peças ontem. – a comida pareceu ter parado no meio da garganta.

- Eu achei que fossem importantes... – respondeu depois de fazer um enorme esforço para terminar de engolir.

- E são. Obrigado.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Giovanni apareceu na soleira da porta tossindo bastante: a tuberculose esta deixando o antes robusto homem, muito magro e abatido, com olhos fundos e inchados e a pele amarelada e pegajosa pelo suor abundante. Acenou para os jovens e pegou uma caneca de café, dizendo que já estava tarde e que já deviam se apressar em ir para a construção. Luciana correu para pegar o casaco que o pai pedira e antes de voltar, o senhor ainda olhou para Erik:

- E vocês estão se dando bem? – ele apenas concordou. – Mulheres são assim mesmo rapaz... – concluiu, já pegando o casaco das mãos da filha. – Voltamos para o almoço.

- Certo... Tenham um bom dia!

Ela ficou os observando até desaparecerem na rua, torcendo e dizendo a si mesma para não fazer mais nenhuma besteira. Pela primeira vez conseguia compartilhar de uma refeição com Erik sem alfinetá-lo. Certo que não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mas antes não trocá-las do que arremessá-las sem nenhum cuidado. Estava mesmo muito feliz, rindo enquanto torcia o pano de prato entre os dedos e desejando internamente que tudo continuasse daquele jeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários e agradecer mais uma vez à Samantha Michaelis pela ajuda e por ter dado o nome para a história.**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

- Sua garota chegou. – riu o pedreiro batendo no batente da porta.

Quando os operários começaram com a brincadeira, Erik não entendeu muito bem. Depois que Giovanni ficou acamado, Luciana ia todos os dias levar seu almoço na construção. A 'sua garota', como agora era chamada, apenas empinava o nariz para cima e os ignorava, ganhando uma salva de palmas pela reação um tanto cômica.

- Oi. – disse ela, entrando apressadamente no escritório. – Mexendo com os desenhos de volta? – Erik apenas concordou.

- E Giovanni?

- Bem melhor: parou de tossir e estava dormindo quando saí. – o velho mestre de obras havia dado trabalho na noite anterior, tirando o sono de ambos. – Eu vou indo agora.

E do mesmo modo como chegou, Luciana fora embora. Até que estava se esforçando nas últimas semanas: zelando pelo pai, se esforçando para manter a casa... Erik podia vislumbrar a irritação nos olhos da menina às vezes, mas ria-se vendo como ela se esforçava para manter a calma, apertando os lábios e respirando pesadamente. Será que ela achava que ninguém percebia a quase guerra interna que travava consigo mesma?

Luciana por sua vez, comemorava em silêncio o progresso em relação à Erik. Se o pai não estivesse doente ela tinha certeza que o trancaria no quarto para falar como estava feliz por enfim ter um pouco da atenção dele, por trocarem poucas palavras e por poder ficar em sua companhia enquanto comia. Mesmo se culpando, estava feliz por ter passado a noite toda ao lado do rapaz, velando pelo pai acamado. Se pegara diversas vezes cambaleando e cerrando os olhos pelo cansaço, mas era em seu despertar alerta que percebia Erik a olhando. Embora ele estivesse apenas reparando no cansaço dela, parte de seu coração batia descompassado quando ela se pegava pensando se ele a via de forma diferente... Se ele reparava nela de forma mais carnal... Ruborizava toda com essas ideias, mas ela gostaria do fundo de sua alma que Erik a achasse pelo menos bonita! No colégio interno se contorcia de inveja das colegas que comentavam sobre o namoradinho que as esperava do lado de fora e sobre os beijos que havia trocado.

Beijo... Luciana nunca havia beijado...

Tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos e ficou imaginando como seria isso. Quando as mesmas meninas riram dela por desconfiarem de sua inexperiência quanto a namoros, Luciana gritou e esbravejou dizendo que sabia muito bem como beijar e que o fazia com primor.

Claro que não sabia.

Será que Erik já havia beijado muitas meninas? O rosto esquentava de raiva apenas com o pensamento. Mil e um rostos lindos e perfeitos apareciam em sua mente e ela sentia-se estúpida por sentir ciúmes de alguém desconhecido, mas na hora nem parava para pensar nisso: a ideia de que Erik já teria vivido romances com uma daquelas meninas insuportáveis do colégio a deixava irritadiça e ela quase cortara o caule das flores pela raiva descontada na poda das pequenas mudas. Alegrava-se ao pensar que, pelo temperamento do rapaz, era pouco provável que ele tivesse tido alguma namorada e isso era o suficiente para que ela recuperasse o humor pelo resto do dia.

Era só o relógio soar seis horas que ela corria para frente do espelho e escovava as madeixas onduladas, prendendo da melhor forma que podia o laço colorido. Também se lembrava de lavar o rosto e beliscar levemente as bochechas, para deixá-las mais coradas. Viu Catarina fazer isso e a achou ridiculamente patética, mas o caso era diferente: Erik valia toda sua estupidez.

..

O cheiro que vinha da cozinha era agradável e o calor saído da panela também. Embora não gostasse de dispensar as tentativas culinárias de Luciana, Erik estava satisfeito por terem constantemente sopa para o jantar: era mais fácil de tomar. Deu uma rápida olhada para a porta do quarto de Giovanni e foi até o cômodo onde a menina adicionava cenouras picadas no caldo quente. Não soube muito bem porque, mas ficou parado no batente da porta observando-a concentrada em frente a panela, experimentando o caldo no dorso da mão e mexendo sem parar a sopa borbulhante. Os fios de cabelo estavam desarrumados – resultado do dia todo correndo em auxílio do pai – e ela parecia oscilar o peso do corpo ora em uma perna, ora na outra. Ela deveria dormir exausta àquela noite.

- Erik! – soltou surpresa ao vê-lo ali parado. – Já são seis horas? – perguntou olhando para o relógio enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios negros.

- Quase seis e meia. – respondeu rindo-se por dentro.

- A sopa está quase pronta, mas se quiser eu posso passar um café para você...

- Está tudo bem, eu vou lá para baixo. – disse se virando para sair. – E Giovanni?

- Acordou de tarde e tomou aquele xarope que você preparou, mas acabou dormindo de volta.

Acenando com a cabeça ele seguiu para seu porão. Luciana caiu derrotada na cadeira: havia perdido a noção do tempo! Estava tão empenhada em tentar a receita do livro de receitas de sua falecida mãe que encontrou por acaso que nem viu as horas passarem. Devia estar com a aparência terrível, o rosto brilhando pelo vapor da panela, os fios desgrenhados e escapando para fora do laço... Desejou morrer, murmurando palavras desconexas pela raiva de si mesma por ser tão distraída!

- Luciana... – o murmurar do pai no topo da escada fez com que saísse de sua auto maldição, correndo para auxiliá-lo.

- Pai, que faz fora da cama? – perguntou aflita, amparando-o antes que vacilasse escada abaixo.

- Chamem um médico... – ele pediu num fio de voz. Erik apareceu quase no mesmo instante, quando Luciana já não aguentava mais sustentar o corpo que ia para baixo. – Por favor...

Vendo-o desacordado, os jovens se encararam antes da menina disparar pelas ruas até a casa do doutor Agnelli.

..

Os pés de Luciana batiam descompassados contra o piso de madeira, enquanto se remexia desconfortável na cadeira ao lado de Erik, que mesmo preocupado, mantinha a postura muito correta e olhos fixos na porta. Quando viram os enormes coágulos de sangue manchando o paletó branco do médico entraram em choque: ele estava piorando consideravelmente. Doutor Agnelli quase precisou expulsá-los do quarto para poder atender decentemente Giovanni, que estava agora delirando de febre.

Os minutos se arrastavam como se fossem horas.

Embora o estado fosse evidente, ambos se negavam a acreditar que Giovanni morreria. Ele estava bem no último ano! Claro, com oscilações de saúde, mas ainda assim, conseguia resistir bravamente às horas de trabalho. Estavam perdendo o amparo do homem que sempre se esforçara para manter a casa – agora, eram eles que precisavam ampará-lo:

- Poderiam me acompanhar? – o médico acabara de sair do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado. Erik e Luciana seguiram o homem até a sala, onde este começou a falar em tom baixo. – Não sei como ele ainda aguenta... Se não fosse pelo xarope, os coágulos seriam piores... – as mãos da menina se juntaram na frente do peito. – O cuidado que estão tendo com Giovanni é tudo o que ele precisa, mas não acho que ele vá aguentar muito tempo. Seu pai é um homem de fé, - disse, direcionando-se à Luciana. – seria bom chamar um padre para que ele pudesse receber a extrema unção.

Ele continuou falando sobre cuidados com a roupa de cama, com a manipulação de álcool para esterilizar os copos e talheres e sobre o cuidado em não misturarem toalhas de banho. Quanto mais dizia, menos Luciana ouvia. O pai não iria morrer. Ele estava mentindo.

- Não! – gritou com a voz trêmula e os olhos apertados. – Não vou chamar padre nenhum! Ele não vai receber nada de ninguém! – pegos pelo susto, apenas olharam para a menina, espantados.

- Senhorita, o estado de saúde do seu pai é crítico, eu estaria sendo irresponsável em dar esperanças...

- E está sendo irresponsável por deixá-lo morrer naquela cama! – lágrimas grossas desciam em abundância e as mãos pequenas tentavam limpá-las em vão. – Saia da nossa casa, agora! – gritou, avançando com os punhos fechados para cima do doutor, que recuava para evitar os golpes desenfreados.

Saiu pela porta irritado, arrumando o paletó sujo e murmurando pragas enquanto Erik se viu forçado a segurá-la para que não saísse correndo rua abaixo com pedras nas mãos – era bem provável que ela resolvesse pegá-las para atirar contra quem quer que fosse.

Foi quando sentiu o peso dela ceder: Luciana estava caindo de joelhos no chão, chorando em desespero, soluçando aflita a perda prematura do pai. Não percebeu que havia ajoelhado ao seu lado e, para sua surpresa – a segunda da noite – ela enroscou os braços em seu pescoço, num abraço desesperado para conter seus medos.

Era a primeira vez que alguém o abraçava. E Erik precisava desse abraço.

Estava com medo de perder Giovanni. Era o mais próximo de família que ele tivera, era o único amigo, a única pessoa que respeitou seu espaço e seu modo reservado. Deu-lhe um emprego, uma função, uma ocupação para sua cabeça tão cheia de problemas e experiências traumatizantes numa idade tão prematura. Se Erik tinha um teto e o que por no estômago de vez em quando, devia a Giovanni.

Foi quando se viu retribuindo o abraço dolorido de Luciana, que agora parecia ainda menor. Não conseguia chorar, mas estava incomodado com a situação e com o contato. Sentiu as lágrimas quentes molhares sua camisa e isso fez com que estremecesse. Aquilo era novidade para ele.

- E agora? O que faremos? – ela perguntou entre soluços.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu em voz baixa. Era a primeira vez na vida que não tinha um plano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá, como vão? -w-**

**Agradeço de coração os comentários e, mais uma vez, agradeço a ajuda da Samantha Michaelis por me ajudar e revisar cada capítulo xD**

**Beijos e boa leitura /o/**

..

Logo cedo, Luciana mandara um telegrama para cada uma das irmãs, breve e direto: o pai não estava bem, seria bom se pudessem vir o quanto antes. Ela nunca se deu bem com Angela e Bianca e o pouco tempo em que morou com a irmã do meio causou estrago o suficiente para ser expulsa da casa com gritos histéricos de como a odiava e de como a mãe estava certa ao querer corrigi-la desde pequena. Depois disso apenas o colégio interno a suportou. Bom, não suportava, mas era pago suficientemente bem para aturá-la. O sentimento era recíproco.

Apressou-se a voltar para casa para não deixar o pai sozinho. Giovanni não conseguia dizer três palavras sem que tivesse um acesso de tosse e alarmasse a filha e Erik, quando este estava em casa. O rapaz assumiu oficialmente o serviço do velho mestre de obras, ainda que boa parte dos pedreiros torcesse o nariz para a notícia. Era inegável o talento absurdo que o rapaz tinha para os negócios, mas eles ainda se sentiam traídos por anos de dedicação ser trocados pela _recém-descoberta_. Porém, não murmuraram muito mais, passando a chamar Erik de "senhor" e "chefe". A contra gosto, claro.

Com a nova responsabilidade, se via agora tendo que se dividir em três para atender tanto no serviço quanto em casa: precisou instalar um tanque de pedra no terraço para que Luciana conseguisse lavar os lençóis de Giovanni com frequência e, aproveitando a deixa, arrumou a mureta que já estava prestes a desmontar ao menor toque. Também precisou refazer o encanamento da cozinha que vazou durante a tarde, inundando metade do cômodo.

- A madeira vai levantar... – lamentou Luciana, depois de ter conseguido secar parcialmente os tacos de madeira.

- Podemos trocar depois. – disse automaticamente, porém, ambos desacreditavam que isso fosse possível.

Outro detalhe que passou a custar consideravelmente foram os remédios. Por ser importado, o imposto em cima dos pequenos frascos os deixava ainda menos em conta e Erik só conteve o impulso de manipular por conta própria, pois temia prejudicar mais do que ajudar. Então, sem poderem questionar, pagavam o valor estipulado e iam para casa frustrados sem saber por quanto tempo mais aquela situação poderia se estender. A esperança de Luciana era que Angela pudesse auxiliar o tratamento do pai, já que o cunhado trabalhava com comércio de importação. Ela se lembrava da casa o suficiente para saber que eles tinham uma vida boa – afinal de contas, Angela usava seda francesa no verão e pesados vestidos de veludo no inverno.

Vestidos. Luciana acabara de vender o melhor em seu guarda-roupa para poder custear metade do frasco de pílulas. Nova marca, talvez fosse bom, alegou o médico. Erik condoeu-se quando viu a menina voltar com o dinheiro para casa, entregando para ele o restante do valor necessário para a compra da semana e, quando ele perguntou onde estava o vestido – que ele sabia muito bem que fim havia levado – ela apenas respondeu:

- Papai é mais importante.

Realmente, a vida de uma pessoa vale mais do que belos vestidos, mas Erik lamentou por isso da mesma forma. Era um vestido muito bonito e ele nunca vira Luciana vestindo-o. Pensou em muitas coisas para dizer, porém, quando chegou à conclusão de que nada poderia ser dito para consolar aquela situação desesperadora, sentiu-se cansado e agoniado: como pode tudo desandar daquele modo? Estava tão bem! Parecia até mesmo outra era, outra vida quando ele se isolava no porão dos gritos de Luciana e depois passava longas horas conversando com Giovanni sobre arquitetura, engenharia, cimento e mulheres. Mulheres. Embora nunca entendesse muito bem o que ele queria dizer, sabia que estava tentando defender e justificar os atos impensados da filha, mas ele nunca deu muita atenção, pois sentia que se tentasse entender a cabeça daquela criança mimada acabaria por enlouquecer.

Como as coisas mudam, não?

Lá estava ela debruçada sobre o pai, trocando mais uma vez o pano úmido em sua testa. Ela devia repetir a mesma tarefa o dia todo, inúmeras vezes até que seus braços doessem, mas mesmo a dor não a fazia parar. A casa sempre estava organizada e Erik começava a perceber a diferença em suas roupas, cada vez mais bem passadas e dobradas. Ela estava se dedicando e nada do que a incansável repetição para que chegasse a perfeição.

..

Eram quase dez horas quando Erik enrolou os projetos e seguiu para casa. Resolveu desenhar no escritório do terreno, pois os passos de Luciana correndo pela casa não o deixavam se concentrar e ele sempre se via obrigado a perguntar se ela precisava de ajuda, o que ela sempre negava e agradecia com um sorriso apressado. Todos os dias, antes mesmo dele seguir para o trabalho, a menina corria até o correio e voltava frustrada, levemente irritada, chutando as pequenas pedras da entrada do sobrado e murmurando como odiava alguém. Em outras ocasiões, Erik riria.

E foi numa dessas manhãs em que se manteve ausente, que o rapaz ouviu seu nome ser chamado num sussurro cansado e carregado para o piso de cima. Giovanni parecia terrivelmente cansado, com o rosto fundo e a voz rouca pelo esforço:

- Por favor... – pediu, batendo a palma da mão no canto da cama, indicando para que Erik se sentasse.

- É bom não se esforçar... – disse respeitosamente, ajudando-o a tomar um gole de água. – Já tomou seus remédios?

- Depois... – sussurrou novamente, abrindo a boca diversas vezes para tentar falar, fazendo a saliva pintar o canto dos lábios num esforço que parecia enorme. – Luciana...

- O que tem ela?

- Cuide de... Luciana... – o homem pediu, piscando pesadamente e respirando com dificuldade. – Cuide dela... Por favor... – Erik sentiu o peito contrair-se: era como se Giovanni estivesse se preparando para ir.

_Morrer_.

- Nós dois cuidaremos dela. – disse ainda em voz baixa.

- Eu não... – sussurrou chorando, levando o dedo indicador ao peito de Erik. – Mas você... – o rapaz abaixou a cabeça em gesto humilde. – Não abandone Luciana, por favor...

- Não vou. – e depois de breve pausa, concluiu. – Eu juro.

Concordando cansado, Giovanni repousou a cabeça contra os travesseiros e pareceu desmaiar pelo enorme esforço que fizera apenas ao falar aquelas poucas frases. Erik saiu do quarto um tanto abalado. Respirando fundo, ele pegou os projetos em cima da mesa e seguiu para o canteiro. Esse seria um daqueles dias em que nada desceria pela sua garganta.

..

Angela era uma ingrata amaldiçoada e Luciana esperava que ela ardesse no inferno por estar tão alheia à doença do pai. Depois de uma semana sem resposta, resolveu recorrer a algo mais dramático, dizendo que Giovanni estava num estado muito avançado de tuberculose e que ela estava passando por dificuldades financeiras para manter o tratamento. Como resposta, Angela disse que estava resfriada e que a baixa imunidade poderia por a saúde dela em risco. Ela sabia que aquela resposta só poderia ser de Alfonso, seu marido, com total aval da esposa e ela agora odiava Angela duplamente. O cúmulo foi receber um segundo telegrama, esse vindo ao nome do próprio Alfonso, dizendo que se era auxílio financeiro o que ela queria, que parasse de recorrer a eles, pois não estavam em condição de emprestar qualquer quantia. Emprestar! Nem mesmo emprestar dinheiro o canalha rico podia! Ela teria esganado o maldito se pudesse alcançar aquele pescoço gordo e flácido! Para o inferno se Luciana tivesse que passar o resto da vida pagando o cunhado, como ele poderia negar essa ajuda depois de todo o malabarismo que Giovanni fizera para ele poder desposar a filh? Isabella era totalmente contra Angela se casar – obviamente, não queria ficar sozinha com a caçula – e fora necessário quase à intervenção do padre local para que o casamento acontecesse. Ela nunca se esqueceria de como a mãe chorara no dia do matrimônio e de como apanhou por ter escondido os sapatos de Angela, minutos antes de saírem de casa.

Ela ainda achava que deviam ter agradecido: é de praxe a noiva se atrasar.

Riu irônica pensando que a porcaria de um telegrama custava um valor considerável para que senhor Alfonso se desse ao luxo de enviar dois seguidos, em papel cartão e tinta nanquim. Maldito mesquinho: que morresse engasgado com a próxima coxa de frango. Se ainda pudesse contar com Bianca, mas esta se casara muito nova, indo embora para Siena com o marido advogado, ganhando com isso um peso morto para toda vida, além de vários quilos a mais. Antônio era o pior tipo de pessoa que poderia existir e extorquiu o velho Giovanni durante anos, até que, cansado e empobrecendo, esse se negou a ajudar mais. A filha nunca mais mandou notícias.

- Tudo bem? – a pergunta veio de Erik, que acabara de sair do porão.

- Não. – respondeu ainda irritada, batendo a porta com força demais. – Odeio Angela, odeio Alfonso e toda aquela gente maldita! – e dito isso, marchou até a cozinha, derrubando de qualquer jeito as batatas em cima da pia. Pelo menos as batatas estavam baratas na feira, ao contrário das couves.

Erik sabia da existência das filhas mais velhas de Giovanni, mas nunca perguntou sobre elas. Era casadam e há anos não viam o pai, tal como a irmã e, ainda que estranhasse nunca tê-las visto, não achava que Luciana tinha o direito de desgostar de ter um parente: ela pelo menos tinha um, enquanto ele nunca tivera nada.

Bom, nada até os últimos dois anos.

- Não vai trabalhar? – perguntou de repente, descascando os legumes.

- Hoje é sábado. – respondeu estranhando ela não saber.

- É mesmo? – apertou os olhos, esperando que ele desmentisse. Jurava que era quarta ou quinta-feira... Erik apenas concordou e ela retomou a tarefa ainda confusa quando um alto trovão fez com que pulasse no lugar. – Chuva? – ele concordou. – A roupa! – gritou, largando a faca dentro da pia e correndo para o terraço, apressada em recolher as peças.

Eram nesses momentos que ele se permitia rir e, pela primeira vez, correu atrás de Luciana ajudando-a a pegar os lençóis embolados entre as camisas. Foi muito automático e ela não percebeu que estava jogando tudo em cima de Erik, inclusive os grampos que não se soltaram totalmente das bordas das fronhas. Tropeçou na barra do cobertor, acabando assim empurrando Erik e ambos riram enquanto desceram as escadas entre tropeços e empurrões, salvando a roupa dos primeiros pingos de chuva.

As risadas não duraram muito: Giovanni gritou o nome da filha com uma força sobrenatural para seu estado de saúde. Correram em seu auxílio até verem que nada mais poderia ajudar o homem que vomitava terríveis coágulos escuros e espessos.

Giovanni estava morrendo.

- Eu vou atrás do médico! – gritou a menina, desaparecendo porta afora. Antes que Erik pudesse se levantar para buscar uma toalha limpa, o homem segurou em sua manga e murmurou com os lábios sujos de sangue:

- Você prometeu.

Ele sabia. Ele havia prometido.

Ele cumpriria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá, como vão? -w-**

**Obrigada pelas reviews até agora gente, espero que a história esteja realmente agradando xD**

**E obrigada – novamente XD – à Samantha Michaelis por fazer divulgação da FIC no último capítulo que saiu de Violinos *-***

**A todos, uma boa leitura!**

**..**

Alguns dos ex-empregados de Giovanni juntaram dinheiro e compraram uma coroa de flores para colocar no túmulo, em nome de todos. Pela primeira vez não implicaram com Erik, mas também não compareceram ao velório. Luciana mandou um telegrama urgente para Angela e Bianca e no dia seguinte recebeu a resposta de que elas iriam comparecer ao enterro.

Foram três dias velando pelo corpo do pai, onde ela rezou e trocou as velas que acabavam. Não pregou o olho desde então e nem quis comer nada: não estava com ânimo para isso. Não tinha ânimo para nada. Erik continuava ali do seu lado. Saía algumas vezes por dia para vistoriar a construção e dar alguns conselhos, mas nada que durasse muitos minutos, e voltava apressado para ver a menina no mesmo lugar, sem quase ter se movido no meio tempo. Acontece que o corpo precisava ser enterrado e nem sinal das irmãs. Siena não ficava tão longe para demorarem tanto, era questão de um dia de viagem para chegar e Angela tinha cocheiro particular! Qual seria a desculpa que elas dariam ao chegar? O transito? A roda quebrou? Os cavalos cansaram demais? Isso se ele chegasse... Luciana tentou não pensar muito nisso. Elas tinham de ir.

- Vamos? – Erik perguntou, aparecendo na porta da sala.

- Já está na hora de irmos? – ele concordou.

- O cocheiro está esperando.

- E Angela? Bianca? – Erik apenas negou. – Não podemos esperá-las? – Erik até diria que sim, mas realmente não podia: ou eles iriam agora mesmo, ou o corpo de Giovanni que começava a inchar ficaria na casa sabe Deus por quanto tempo mais.

- Deixe um recado. Caso elas cheguem sabem onde nos encontrar.

Luciana queria ter rebatido, mas estava sem forças para tanto. Escreveu um recado num papel e o colocou em cima do criado mudo, ao lado do sofá. Também deixaram a porta encostada, para que elas pudessem entrar quando chegassem. O caminho era curto, mas com o peso e o caixão entortando a carreta pelo caminho obrigou que ambos descessem para acompanhar o corpo, endireitando a base toda vez que ela ameaçasse descarrilar.

O padre rezou apenas um pai nosso e abençoou o corpo antes de se retirar, dizendo que tinha uma missa para acompanhar e que sentia muito pela perda. Luciana não ouviu. O caixão estava dentro da cova e Luciana ainda olhava para a lápide tão simples com apenas o nome do falecido e a data de nascimento e morte. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, mas não conseguiu derrubar nenhuma. Era inacreditável como tudo aquilo estava acontecendo.

- Escuta, moça, eu preciso ir para casa... – o coveiro reclamou, bufando sobre a pá fincada ao solo.

- Não pode esperar mais um pouco? Eu tenho duas irmãs para chegar... – ele apenas olhou para Erik e suspirou.

- Não posso moça.

- Então deixe a pá, eu me responsabilizo. – respondeu dessa vez Erik. O homem concordou e deu às costas para os jovens, indo embora.

- Elas vão vir. – disse convicta. Ele não respondeu. Sabia que não era verdade.

Quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair, Erik olhou para o céu, recebendo algumas gotas gélidas por entre a abertura dos olhos e o queixo. Olhou para Luciana que suspirava fundo, ainda encarando a lápide. Colocou-se ao lado dela e continuaram daquele jeito em silêncio, enquanto a chuva engrossava mais e mais. Quando as gotas começaram a vir violentas, encharcando o monte de terra até virar um lamaçal, Erik perguntou com cautela:

- Posso começar a fechar a cova? – e com dificuldade, Luciana concordou com a cabeça.

Quando a primeira soma de terra caiu sobre o tampo de madeira, ela deixou-se enfim chorar. Era horrível ouvi-la chorar com tanto desespero e os soluços dela faziam Erik engasgar de agonia. Quando percebeu, a menina estava ajudando-o também, jogando punhados de terra molhada. Não teve coragem de pará-la e também não se sentia nesse direito. Era doloroso demais. Ao terminar de fecharem o buraco, Luciana bateu com as palmas da mão sobre a terra, alisando-a. Erik estendeu a ela o botão de rosa que ela tinha colhido de seu jardim e ela colocou a flor ali, ainda incrédula que estivesse enterrando sozinha o pai. Levantou-se com o vestido sujo e continuou ao lado da lápide até que a chuva enfraquecesse e engrossasse mais uma vez. Quando essa terminou e o sol começou a arder os olhos dos dois jovens, Erik conseguiu enfim convencê-la de irem embora.

E qual a surpresa de ambos ao chegarem ao velho sobrado e verem duas mulheres muito bem acomodadas nos sofás da sala, conversando animadamente?

- Luciana. – disse a mais alta, sem a animação de segundos antes.

- Angela. – soltou num suspiro. – Bianca.

- Você está horrível.

- Bom, eu perdi um pai... O mesmo pai de vocês, se não me engano. – a indignação vinha à tona.

- E quem é você? – Angela olhou para Erik de cima a baixo com o nariz torcido.

- Me chamo Erik. É um prazer. – disse cordialmente, ainda que não gostasse da aparência das duas mulheres, que continuavam sentadas.

- Não é um prazer, com certeza, Erik! – Luciana soltou mais uma vez. – Onde estavam esse tempo todo?!

- Chegamos há duas horas. – Bianca enfim começou a falar. Essa era bem mais gorda que a irmã e um pouco mais baixa também. – Você não estava...

- E por que não foram atrás?

- Não sabíamos onde estava... – num acesso de raiva, Luciana pegou o endereço escrito no papel e quase o esfregou no rosto de Bianca.

- Por Deus, Luciana, estava chovendo! – Angela disse em tom de chateação, arrumando a pele de raposa em volta do pescoço magro e fundo, tão diferente da mais velha, não apenas no físico, mas nas roupas também. Era evidente que fazia bons anos que Bianca não via uma peça nova.

- Sim! Estava chovendo e ficamos horas esperando vocês! Foi Erik quem fechou a cova do nosso pai enquanto vocês ficavam conversando e rindo aqui! – e no meio dos gritos, novas lágrimas de indignação apareciam e Erik não sabia se tentava impedir um novo ataque de fúria da menina ou deixava – estava condoído pela memória tão querida de Giovanni e indignado que as filhas mais velhas não se importassem com isso.

- Chega disso. – Angela retomou o assunto. – Queremos saber da herança.

- Herança? – Luciana soltou incrédula.

- Sim, temos direito.

- Você é rica.

- Bianca está passando por problemas financeiros, será bom para ela.

- E quanto aos problemas financeiros que estamos passando? Temos dívidas penduradas na farmácia!

- Isso não é problema meu Luciana! – enfim, a irmã gritou nervosa. – Ele já estava morrendo mesmo! Eu estou viva! – e mais rápido do que Erik pode ser, Luciana acertou o rosto fino de Angela com um tapa sonoro. Bianca ajeitou o xale sobre os ombros balbuciando algo como "meu Deus", enquanto a mais nova chorava sonoramente, sem poder conter os fortes soluços que faziam seu corpo todo tremer. – Saia da minha frente. – disse num ranger de dentes, empurrando Luciana, que fora amparada por Erik. A essa altura, ele não sabia como reagir, mas desejava ardentemente que elas fossem embora.

Bianca seguiu a irmã do meio como se a mesma fosse um ratinho gordo e então, voltaram para a sala com uma caixa de tamanho mediana em mãos. Luciana ainda abalada, só conseguia chorar no mesmo lugar, enquanto Erik tomava a decisão mais corajosa que conseguia: tomar a pequena mão entre as suas.

- Bom este pode ficar com você. – disse Angela, estendendo uma corrente dourada com um pingente circular e verde para Bianca. – Você vendendo consegue pagar parte das dívidas do jóquei.

- Certo. E os brincos de pérola?

- Ah, estes eu quero para mim. – respondeu gananciosa, os escondendo dentro da bolsa. Erik sentiu ímpetos de estrangular aquela mulher que levava um par de brincos igual pendurados na orelha.

- De onde essas joias saíram? – Luciana balbuciou entre lágrimas.

- Eram de nossa mãe e estavam escondidas. – disse fechando a caixa. – Satisfeita?

- E por que eu nunca soube dessas joias? Eu poderia ter comprado remédios com o dinheiro delas!

- Bianca precisa pagar as dívidas dos jogos do marido, remédios não são mais necessários.

- Mas eram! – A menina não conseguia mais reagir, muito menos Erik. Sabia que se tentasse alguma coisa poderia ser preso e ele havia prometido à Giovanni.

- Não adianta discutir, Luciana. – pediu Erik em voz baixa. – Deixe elas.

- E quanto ao dinheiro? – perguntou Angela trocando o olhar de Erik para a irmã.

- Que dinheiro?

- Nosso pai tinha algum dinheiro guardado, não?

- Foi tudo usado nos remédios. – ela suspirou.

- Foi perda de tempo vir até aqui, afinal... – Bianca soltou num tom de tristeza, como se fosse a pobre vítima de toda aquela situação.

- Eu lhe disse que era mais conveniente permanecer em Siena...

- Chega! – foi à vez de Erik gritar. Era o máximo que poderia suportar ao ver as duas mulheres tão alheias à morte do pai e ao sofrimento da irmã mais nova, tão visivelmente abalada e perturbada com tudo aquilo. – Se as madames quiserem resolver tudo de forma civilizada, podem ficar caso contrário... – apontou para a porta.

- É mesmo o cúmulo. – Angela riu zombeteira. – Um rapaz tão... Peculiar ter tanta autoridade numa casa que nem lhe pertence.

- Ele é muito mais para mim do que vocês foram em toda vida! – rebateu Luciana, ainda entregue às lágrimas desesperadas.

- Por Deus, Luciana, você sempre foi tão difícil de lidar! Quem iria querer ficar com uma menina como você? – Bianca soltou segurando o crucifixo pendurado em seu pescoço banhado em suor.

- Talvez essa velha casa ainda possa suportar os ataques insanos dela! – Angela ergueu as mãos para cima, como se pudesse assim amparar o teto em suas mãos. – E não ouse nos importunar novamente: ignoraremos todas as cartas, postais, cartões e o que mais vier de você. – E depois que Bianca passou pelo batente, Angela bateu a portas dizendo um visivelmente aliviado: - Adeus.

Luciana caiu dobrada sobre os joelhos. A falta que a mão de Luciana na sua, fez Erik encarar a palma calejada por um tempo, antes de ajoelhar ao lado da menina e colocar a mesma mão que antes a amparava em seu ombro.

- Estou sozinha agora, Erik... Sozinha mais uma vez...

Só mais uma vez. Ele sabia o que era ser só e a frase "mais uma vez" cabia a ele também. Não queria ficar sozinho, mas também havia sua promessa a Giovanni. Agora entendia o desespero do pai quanto o amparo da filha e também o motivo dele nunca citar as duas mais velhas. Luciana era tão sensível, no final das contas. Uma menina como ela, sozinha no mundo não duraria nada. Uma menina bela e sozinha no mundo acabaria por ter a vida e o corpo destruídos. Estremeceu com o pensamento – era mais do que uma promessa, embora ele ainda não soubesse o que isso significava:

- Não está sozinha. Eu vou ficar com você.

Ela ergueu os olhos inchados e molhados para Erik, que tentava desviar o olhar, sem poder acreditar. Num pulo, abraçou-o, como se agarrasse a um bote salva-vidas. Ele ficaria. Ela não estava sozinha.

Ela tinha Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá, como vão? *O***

**Obrigada pelos reviews (nunca me cansarei de agradecer isso u-u) e espero que o capítulo de hoje agrade -w-**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

E como havia previsto, os tacos de madeira da cozinha incharam, soltando muitos do piso. Era impossível passar pela cozinha sem tropeçar em algum e Luciana precisou cair duas vezes para se lembrar de olhar para o chão toda vez que resolvesse entrar no cômodo. Até mesmo Erik havia tropeçado o que fez Luciana gargalhar alto, deixando o rapaz vermelho e constrangido:

- Ora, foi engraçado... – ela se justificou ainda rindo, mas não obteve resposta.

Se desfazer das roupas de Giovanni era muito doloroso, e ambos concordaram que o melhor era queimá-las junto com o colchão. O quarto havia passado por uma rigorosa higienização e o doutor Agnelli disse para tomarem cuidado, pois pelo longo contato com o doente eles poderia muito bem vir a desenvolver a doença.

- Locais muito úmidos e frios não são indicados. – ele olhou para Erik. – Procurem deixar a casa sempre bem ventilada.

Ambos concordaram, mas a garota sabia que Erik jamais sairia de seu "esconderijo", ainda mais agora que ele trazia tantos projetos para casa. As dívidas na farmácia eram exorbitantes e depois de Luciana quase ter dado um chilique dentro do estabelecimento, o farmacêutico desistiu de aumentar os juros. Era só questão de tempo para pagarem tudo.

Acontece que os prejuízos do velho sobrado estavam tirando o sono dos jovens. Se fosse apenas o piso soltando eles ignorariam, mas quando as chuvas começavam, Luciana corria pegar um balde para evitar que as goteiras piorassem o estado do chão. Erik, que nos últimos dias não estava dormindo muito, podia ouvi-la correr pela casa atrás de baldes e tigelas, murmurando pragas de frustração por não encontrá-las. Infelizmente, as telhas e o forro precisavam ser trocados, mas por ora, não poderiam fazer nada.

- Café? – Luciana perguntou batendo na porta.

- Por favor. – pediu, ainda que não estivesse com sono.

A porta foi escancarada e a menina desceu pisando fortemente os degraus de madeira, que rangiam alto. Sutileza não era com ela. Colocou a caneca ao lado e Erik agradeceu ainda focado no projeto, enquanto Luciana parecia muito interessada na planta que ele desenhava há duas horas.

- Ainda nessa parte? – saber que seu fracasso estava visível até mesmo aos olhos inexperientes de Luciana faziam Erik ficar ainda mais irritado.

- Não conheço o traço que foi pedido, estou tentando adaptar conforme meus conhecimentos.

Pelo tom que ele usou, ela já sabia que não estava para piadas. Até tentaria dizer que o desenho estava muito bonito, mas isso só serviria para chateá-lo mais e uma discussão desnecessária não era o que queria, ainda mais depois dele ter decidido ficar em Roma para não desampará-la.

- O que ele pediu é alguma coisa nova? – perguntou tentando parecer natural e, ainda assim, Erik apertou os lábios visivelmente incomodado com toda aquela atenção.

- Pelo jeito sim, ou apenas alguma coisa que passou despercebido enquanto Giovanni me ensinava... – disse apoiando o queixo sobre a mão, enquanto analisava as linhas apagadas.

Estava frustrado: não era nada difícil, pela discrição do homem que pediu o desenho, se tratava de um arco apoiado sobre duas vigas, de modo que elas ficassem em segundo plano quanto à estética, o problema era colocar isso no papel. Irritado com o que via como incapacidade de prosseguir com o desenho, enrolou a folha com violência, quase a rasgando, e jogou em um canto, procurando se concentrar nos mais simples. Nem percebeu que Luciana já havia deixado o porão.

..

Ainda nervoso, seguiu para o banheiro de manhã e lavou o rosto, evitando olhar para o espelho. Luciana bateu na porta e isso fez Erik se sobressaltar e apertar a toalha contra a face, com receio de ela resolvesse entrar no cubículo – o que não era de duvidar, devido suas atitudes tão espontâneas.

- Espontâneas demais. – pensou consigo, colocando a máscara.

- Vai tomar café? – ela quase havia pulado em seu colo.

- Não. – e dito isso, colocou a pasta em baixo do braço e seguiu para a porta.

- Tem certeza? – ele bufou.

- Tenho.

- Quer que leve o almoço para você hoje?

- Não há necessidade... – conforme se irritava, a voz ia abaixando.

- Vai passar fome... – avisou olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se pudesse persuadi-lo do contrário.

- Problema meu. – soltou pausadamente antes de bater a porta de entrada e sair rapidamente da vista de Luciana.

Esgotada, sentou-se no sofá balançando as pernas enquanto pensava. Talvez ele só estivesse cansado... Se conseguisse terminar o projeto da noite anterior poderia descansar melhor e ficar mais tranquilo, afinal a responsabilidade da casa estava toda sob suas costas...

Como se uma ideia tivesse iluminado sua mente, ela correu para a caixa com alguns pertences que havia guardado do pai e revirou-a até encontrar um crucifixo de carvalho com o cristo em prata. Era uma peça de valor e teve certeza que com o dinheiro da venda poderia ajudar de alguma forma.

..

Se Erik precisasse ouviu mais um "chefe" dito com escárnio, provavelmente explodiria. Não conseguia ficar poucos minutos sozinho trabalhando em cima de seus desenhos que logo vinha algum engraçadinho fazer uma pergunta de resposta óbvia, concluindo-a com a palavra "chefe". Pareciam ter combinado entre si o que cada um iria perguntar e com qual intervalo de tempo, pois era a única coisa que respondia aos apelos ridículos de onde estava o martelo, onde poderia conseguir mais pregos ou cimento para o concreto. Após dispensar o último engraçadinho, ouviu a porta ser escancarada com tal força que a mesma bateu contra a parede feita de madeira improvisada. Voltou para a porta mordendo os lábios até sentir os mesmos formigando e viu Luciana, sorrindo para ele, ofegante e com um embrulho em mãos:

- Oi... – ela começou, antes de ser interrompida.

- Será que nem aqui você consegue me deixar em paz?! – com o susto, o sorriso morreu nos lábios da jovem – Que quer agora? Algum cano estourou? Resolveu me preparar um café aqui no canteiro? Ah, já sei! Quer ver o que estou fazendo! Sim, porque _tudo_ o que eu faço você tem que saber do que se trata! Parece que me segue por todo canto, não consigo nem mesmo trabalhar com você por perto! – as sobrancelhas dela se juntaram numa expressão triste e isso o deixou ainda mais irritado. – Ah! Vai chorar agora?!

- Não! – gritou com a voz embargada. – Só vim te trazer isso! – e jogou três livros nele, um de cada vez, errando a mira. – Mas se minha presença é assim tão ruim, pode ir embora! Eu não preciso de você! – e na última frase gritada já estava chorando.

Os funcionários pararam com os risos da piada do "casal em crise" para olharem espantados a menina que saía correndo do balcão de Erik aos prantos. Olharam uns para os outros e antes dos cochichos explodirem entre si:

- Voltem ao trabalho! – gritou Erik da porta, antes de batê-la e chavear. Ninguém o importunou pelo resto do dia.

Decidiu não ir para casa às seis horas, focando na finalização dos desenhos. Conseguiu entregar três dos projetos pedidos e foi com alívio que guardou o dinheiro. Sentou-se à frente da prancheta respirando fundo. Por mais que quisesse pegar o maldito projeto que lhe tirava o sono, só conseguia pensar em Luciana chorando. Fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça, como se o ato expulsasse a lembrança de sua mente. Sem querer, acabou olhando para o chão e vendo os exemplares caídos de mau jeito sobre a serragem, alguns com as páginas abertas e sujas pelo contato com a poeira. Apanhou os três sem muito interesse e folheou, arregalando os olhos conforme seu cérebro processava a informação: eram livros com dados arquitetônicos e cálculos de engenharia. Deixou os mesmos caírem sobre o tampo onde o desenho estava aberto e apoiou a cabeça entre ambas as mãos, como se ela tivesse se tornado de repente muito pesada para seu pescoço sustentar. Suspirou fundo, incomodado com um sentimento que não conhecia: uma palavrinha chamada _remorso_.

..

Chegou ao velho sobrado e seus pés pareciam pesados, como se evitassem entrar na casa. Ficou por um tempo segurando a maçaneta antes de entrar, mas não viu nenhum sinal da presença avassaladora de Luciana. A cozinha estava vazia e não tinha nenhuma panela no fogão. Também não estava no terraço e a roupa já estava dobrada em cima do sofá, pronta para ser guardada. Nunca quis se aproximar do quarto dela, mas a curiosidade o obrigou a chegar perto da porta.

Era a primeira vez que via o cômodo. Era bem simples, os móveis escuros, a penteadeira no canto direito, as cortinas floridas e desbotadas. Luciana estava deitada de lado na cama, dormindo profundamente. Erik se aproximou lentamente, ainda segurando o projeto inacabado, os livros que ela lhe dera e um embrulho, um presente comprado de última hora.

Pelo jeito que a luz fraca do luar batia no rosto de Luciana, Erik pode ver rastros secos de lágrimas que ela teria chorado. Seu peito contraiu-se e ele desistiu de tentar conversar, dando as costas para a cama e tropeçando em um par de sapatos largados no meio do quarto.

- Erik? – organização era a palavra que se aplicava a toda casa, exceto aquele cômodo em especial. – Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou ríspida, fingindo raiva.

- Eu vim agradecer... – disse erguendo um dos exemplares. Luciana apenas deu de ombros, como se não ligasse. – Como conseguiu dinheiro para eles?

- Dei meu jeito. – disse sem encará-lo. Queria pular em cima de Erik e gritar de como o odiava, mas o pensamento só a fazia querer chorar ainda mais.

- Eu te trouxe algo. – disse sem encará-la, erguendo o embrulho de papel de seda. Foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dela.

- Suborno? – arriscou um sorriso.

- De modo algum. – disse ainda sem conseguir olhar nos olhos curiosos de Luciana. Ela apanhou o embrulho e rasgou-o sem dó, descobrindo um xale de lã grosso com detalhes em relevo.

Maldito Erik e seu poder de amansá-la! Queria poder negar o presente, jogar nele e gritar de que não queria ser comprada com desculpas, mas ela havia adorado aquele xale e não parava de passar os dedos pelos detalhes. Antes que pudesse agradecer ou se pendurar em seu pescoço dizendo como o presente era lindo, Erik já se encontrava na porta. Meio de lado, fechando a porta atrás de si, ele disse:

- E eu não vou para lugar nenhum. Gosto de Roma.

- Fico feliz. – sorriu no meio do escuro e Erik sentiu-se arrepiar por aquela visão.

Despedindo-se, ele seguiu para o porão ainda em silêncio, respirando apressadamente quando enfim sentou-se em sua cama. Era como se ele tivesse prendendo o ar durante todo o tempo. Olhou para os livros e ainda se sentiu esquisito por ter feito o que fez. Não precisava ter gasto dinheiro com aquele agrado, na verdade, poderia muito bem ter se mantido em silêncio, como em tantas vezes em que Luciana gritou com ele. Por que agora tinha sido diferente? Procurando não pensar muito a respeito, pegou o primeiro exemplar e o abriu no capítulo um.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá a todos!**

**Fiquei muito feliz com os últimos reviews que recebi, muito obrigada gente! *O***

**Tenham uma boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo *-***

**..**

Erik disse que no final de semana cuidaria das tábuas e as lixaria.

Erik deveria saber que Luciana nunca o ouvia.

Ficar o dia todo em casa cuidando dos afazeres domésticos deixava a menina quase louca. O dia todo sozinha sem ter nenhuma distração além de lavar, limpar e cozinhar, então quando viu as tábuas ali abandonadas, logo se prontificou a pegar a lixa no porão e alisar a superfície das lâminas que seriam usadas para trocar parte do forro embolorado. Era mais difícil do que parecia e logo na metade da primeira lâmina, Luciana sentia os braços doerem, mas mesmo assim continuou e conseguiu terminar metade das peças quando Erik chegou e a viu suja de pó de serra até os cabelos: parecia que tinham peneirado madeira em cima dela.

- Qual parte do "fim de semana eu cuido disso" você não ouviu? – perguntou com tom de ironia.

- Estou adiantando serviço. – devolveu com as mãos na cintura. – Se importa de comer pão hoje?

Ele negou e ambos entraram, levando aos poucos a madeira já lixada. Luciana estava animada com a pequena reforma e Erik também, embora não demonstrasse muito. Como havia sobrado material na construção, ele não via nenhum mal em levar alguma coisa para casa e já tinha separado duas latas de tinta branca que não precisou ser aberta para a finalização da fachada do prédio. Estavam na reta final e logo ele precisaria ir atrás de um novo negócio. Por incrível que parecesse, muitos homens de Giovanni gostaram de trabalhar com ele, mesmo sendo inflexível e muitas vezes arrogante, se prontificando em comparecer em qualquer novo projeto e até mesmo procurando por pessoas interessadas em alguns desenhos. Era o suficiente para Erik ficar satisfeito com seu desempenho e agradecer, ainda que meio desconfiado sobre o empenho dos trabalhadores mais velhos.

Depois da briga que teve com Luciana no canteiro de obras, ele procurava manter sigilo sobre os assuntos acontecidos no velho sobrado e com o passar dos dias ninguém mais perguntava como estava a _sua garota_. Ficava constrangido ao admitir isso a si mesmo, mas não se importava mais com o apelido que Luciana ganhara.

Se duvidasse, estava começando a gostar.

- Está encantadora... – disse com um meio sorriso na boca, o que fez a menina corar e tentar bater o pó do avental e dos cabelos.

- Digna de um mestre-pedreiro. – brincou, sem perceber o fundo provocativo que isso soava.

Não brigavam ou se alfinetavam mais. De vez em quando um tirava a paciência do outro, mas estavam começando a se habituar a isso. Luciana ponderava as perguntas excessivas e Erik tentava respirar fundo toda vez que achava que ela o seguia demais. Na medida do possível, conviviam pacificamente.

Foi num sábado de manhã que a casa ficou agitada: se revezavam entre envernizar a madeira polida e a troca das telhas quebradas. Quem passava na frente do sobrado até olhava, mas não por muito tempo. Estranhavam o rapaz mascarado no telhado e a menina ocupada com afazeres masculinos, mas era o máximo que isso chamava atenção. Faziam uma pausa de quando em vez para tomar uma limonada feita às pressas por Luciana e fazerem comentários triviais, como o estado do antigo forro ou desenhar no chão com o pedaço de telha. Erik revirava os olhos pelas tentativas falhas de Luciana em tentar desenhar alguma coisa.

- O que parece? – ela perguntava animada.

- Um círculo grande.

- Olhe direito!

- Uma bola? – arriscava, depois de breve pausa.

- É um sol! – dizia frustrada, mas logo rindo.

Fizeram uma pausa para o almoço e dessa vez Erik comeu com vontade: tinha se esquecido de como era ter fome. Luciana, satisfeita em vê-lo pela primeira vez com apetite, se arriscou em oferecer mais, o que ele aceitou em silêncio, enquanto ela vibrava por dentro.

..

- Certo, agora com cuidado... – Erik disse, pegando a lâmina de madeira. – Peguei.

Estava terminando de colocar a última tábua para terminar o forro novo do antigo quarto de Giovanni. Seria bom renová-lo caso mais para frente ocupassem o cômodo com alguma coisa. Felizmente era o único lugar da casa que precisava desse reparo, o restante podia ser lixado e pintado.

- Que faremos depois disso? – Luciana perguntou, abaixando a cabeça para que nenhuma lasque de madeira acertasse o rosto.

- Ainda é de tarde. – respondeu, pulando para o chão. Ela ficou embasbacada pela ação que Erik executava tão naturalmente. – Podemos começar a pintar a fachada de baixo.

- Acho que hoje eu desmaio... – suspirou brincando enquanto desciam para frente da casa.

E então, como num passe de mágica, o assunto entre ambos morreu. Estavam muito concentrados no vai e vem do pincel e Erik a corrigia severo quando a via fazendo algo de errado:

- Você está pintando, não espanando. – e dito isso, ele voltava a se concentrar na fachada.

Por ser mais alto, conseguia atingir boa parte da parede sem muito esforço, e ria internamente vendo Luciana apanhar um banquinho para conseguir pintar a altura restante. Aqueles pincéis pareciam cada vez mais pesados conforme o movimento se repetia e era com certa frequência que a menina secava o suor na testa. Certa altura, Erik já havia a alcançado, gabando-se de ser tão rápido. Provocação revidada com uma pincelada grosseira na camisa do rapaz, que a olhou incrédulo.

- Que foi? Sou eu que lavo, mesmo!

Continuaram se encarando seriamente, até que inesperadamente, Luciana viu o pincel de Erik vir em sua direção, numa pincelada certeira que cobriu metade de seu rosto. Sua boca se abriu e ela puxou o ar com indignação enquanto via um pequeno riso de vitória brincar nos lábios de Erik. Puxou o instrumento como se o mesmo fosse uma arma e avançou sobre o rapaz, tentando acertá-lo diversas vezes, erguendo o mesmo acima da cabeça e descendo, como uma espada mortal. As tentativas consecutivas fizeram Erik rir com gosto e depois de tanto se esquivar, deixou que ela acertasse seu pescoço, ato que ela comemorou com os braços erguidos para cima, sentindo-se vitoriosa. Depois que os risos divertidos de Luciana terminaram, ambos olharam para a fachada. Não eram nem cinco horas, mas concordaram em dar uma trégua a si mesmos e se recolher para terminar a tarefa na manhã seguinte. Isso se acordassem.

- Você tem dom para rasgar suas camisas! – riu Luciana que emendava um rasgo na camisa de Erik, que acabara de tomar banho.

- Enrosquei num prego. – justificou o estrago, mesmo sem saber muito bem porque estava falando tantas coisas no automático. Sentiu ter pegado a mania de sua colega de morada.

- Erik... – ela começou, colocando a peça de lado.

- Sim?

- Você não me odeia mais? – a pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Não odiá-la _mais_? Até onde sabia não alimentava aquele tipo de sentimento negativo desse nível.

- Como disse?

- Eu sempre achei que você me odiasse porque nunca conversava comigo ou ficava perto de mim... – ele ainda não entendia onde Luciana pretendia chegar. – Quero dizer, eu nunca fui uma boa anfitriã, mas... Espero que agora esteja tudo bem. Está tudo bem? – Erik segurou uma risada e revirou os olhos, o que deixou Luciana ofendida.

- Na verdade eu achava que era você quem não gostava de mim.

- Não é verdade! – protestou quase pulando do sofá.

- Então estamos quites. – ela lhe sorriu, cortando a linha pendente da agulha e entregando-lhe a camisa.

- Obrigado. – e já se preparava para entrar no porão.

- Boa noite, então.

- Boa noite.

Trancar aquela porta nunca foi tão reconfortante. Nas inúmeras vezes que Luciana começava a gritar, fingia não ouvir e se concentrava na tarefa que estava fazendo, fosse ela qual fosse. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que ela se preocupava com o que ele achava desde que terminasse de fazer o banco de pedra de seu jardim particular – o qual ainda estava por terminar. Nas semanas que corriam, ela se mostrara uma companhia agradável, por mais explosiva que pudesse ser em horas imprevistas. Ele também estava aprendendo a falar mais, o que era uma raridade: apreciava o silêncio e havia aprendido no acampamento cigano que suas palavras, ainda que poucas eram melhores se ficassem guardadas. Ter longas conversas sobre assuntos banais era novidade e por isso se via bloqueado quando a garota se empolgava e começava a falar demais. Ela sempre falava demais. Agora, Luciana era uma menina – ele nunca conversara com uma de modo despretensioso com uma menina antes. Era diferente do que conversar com sua mãe (isso quando ela se deixava a tanto) a quem devia respeito por motivos sociais, ou as poucas palavras que trocou com algumas ciganas – que eram criaturas maliciosas e cruéis. Luciana gostava de estar sempre por perto, de se sentar ao seu lado, fazer perguntas sobre seu trabalho, perguntar do que se tratavam tais desenhos e seus olhos parecia brilhar de interesse por tudo o que dizia. Erik percebeu que sua voz baixava toda vez que se via observado demais.

Isso sem falar em como ela o tocava. Ninguém nunca o tocara de forma tão descompromissada. Giovanni tocava-o no ombro para chamar sua atenção, ou lhe dava tapas amigáveis nas costas, tudo muito bem calculado. Luciana não. Ela esbarrava nele ao se espremer no limite da sala com a cozinha e se desculpava passando a mão em seu ombro. Também deixava seus braços se encostarem quando sentavam juntos.

Erik ficou absolutamente abismado e mudo quando sentiu o braço dela junto ao seu. Achou que depois dos dois abraços – ah sim, Erik começara a contar quantas vezes os contatos físicos com Luciana se estendia além do normal – que ela lhe deu pela morte do pai, não teriam mais esse tipo de aproximação. Estava enganado.

Aquela menina era mesmo impressionante!

Mas o que lhe matava essas sensações tão distorcidas era quando pensava em seu rosto. Luciana se contorceria de nojo se visse o rosto deformado e inumano de Erik. Do jeito que era possivelmente faria um escândalo e isso começava a se tornar um dilema para o rapaz que estava se acostumando a ser tratado como uma pessoa normal. Não deveria se importar, no entanto, pois os pedreiros viviam comentando em voz baixa sobre sua aparência – muitos o viram quando ainda era uma atração na caravana cigana. O que incomodava era a possível reação de Luciana. Ele se lembrava de jovens senhoras e suas filhas gritarem de horror e apontarem seus dedos trêmulos para seu rosto, umas chegando ao cúmulo de desmaiar e ele não queria que ela sentisse qualquer tipo de repulsa. Luciana gostava de brincar como uma menina e parecia se esforçar para que Erik esboçasse o menor sinal de sorriso. Era quase impossível resistir às investidas bem humoradas dela.

Seria doloroso ver nos olhos sorridentes e brincalhões de Luciana, o horror e nojo que tantas pessoas já demonstraram ter dele. Afinal de contas, estava dividido entre o rir e o chorar.

E como se pudesse trancar ali suas emoções em turbilhão, o porão havia se tornado o lugar mais seguro da casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá, tudo bem? \o/ Espero que gostem do capítulo dessa semana -w- Todos os elogios e críticas são bem vindos *-***

**Boa leitura!**

**.**

Quando Erik disse que preferia morrer de fome a construir uma casa de arquitetura suspeita, ele falava sério. Apenas se esqueceu de que suas decisões agora incluíam Luciana. Maldita hora em que deixou seus nervos falarem mais alto e brigou com um possível cliente. Um possível cliente rico.

E agora? Como poderia olhar para o rosto de Luciana e dizer que havia estragado tudo e que estavam fadados a contar moedas para comer, como na época em que Giovanni estava doente? Ficou animado quando o chamaram para começar um novo projeto, o qual seria responsável pelo desenho e execução, mas o que o responsável queria era praticamente uma ofensa ao talento e experiência – ainda que pouca – de Erik. Olhou os rabiscos crus de seu cliente para passá-los para a planta oficial e sentiu seu estômago contrair com o que parecia ser uma casa.

Sugeriu outro traçado, investidas clássicas, janelas maiores para ventilação, mas o homem estava irredutível. Tentou negociar, explicando seu ponto de vista estético até que o que era para ser uma conversa de planejamento acabou se tornando uma discussão cada vez mais calorosa, chegando ao ponto de Erik golpear o tampo da mesa e declarar a plenos pulmões que não faria nada.

Isso havia lhe custado à carreira que mal começara.

Quando viu o sobrado teve ímpetos de sair correndo. Depois que terminaram a pintura da fachada, ela parecia bem convidativa e não tiveram mais problemas com o forro, tendo apenas o piso da cozinha como preocupação. Erik havia prometido que cuidariam dele assim que o novo projeto começasse. Colocou a mão sobre a máscara, como se isso pudesse acalmá-lo. Não teriam piso novo por um tempo...

- E como foi lá? – Luciana surgiu do nada, com um sorriso largo de expectativa. E agora? Como explicar que havia estragado tudo?

- Não farei o projeto. – declarou sem conseguir encará-la.

- O que? Mas por quê? – ela parecia confusa.

- Ele queria uma coisa mal feita e eu disse que não faria se não fosse do meu jeito. – e dito isso, permaneceu quieto e com a pose muito correta, como se isso lhe desse coragem.

- E mesmo assim ele te dispensou? – ela franziu o cenho. – Não creio! Ele devia ter ouvido você, o que ele pode entender de construção? – ela lhe deu as costas indo até a cozinha terminar de secar os copos. Erik ainda incrédulo continuou onde estava.

- Me exaltei... Agora estou desempregado. – declarou esperando o pior.

- E agora? – Luciana já havia voltada para a sala, com o semblante bem preocupado. – Ainda temos dinheiro? – Erik concordou. – Menos mal... Dá para algum tempo, até nos arranjarmos melhor...

- Acho difícil conseguir me recuperar depois do que aconteceu... – declarou num fio de voz. Sentia-se derrotado e odiava essa sensação.

- Não diga isso, já passamos por coisas piores... – o consolou pondo a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu tinha um emprego pelo menos...

- Mas tínhamos dívidas grotescas, pelo menos agora estamos bem. – disse simplesmente, como se pudesse convencê-lo. Era engraçado como há poucos minutos temia um ataque por parte de Luciana.

Bom, ela não iria ter um ataque de nervos, mas estava preocupada e até mesmo envergonhada. Desde antes de o pai falecer ela sempre dependeu de terceiros para viver e mesmo sabendo que trabalhava dentro de casa, sentia como se isso e nada fosse a mesma coisa. Luciana havia sido responsável o suficiente para dispensar a empregada no ano anterior e como a casa dava pouco trabalho, talvez trabalhar fora não fosse um grande empecilho. Sabia que Erik torceria o nariz, afinal ele era o responsável pelo sustento da casa e como todo homem tinha esse tipo de orgulho. Orgulho besta, em sua opinião, mas quem era ela para questionar qualquer coisa que Erik dizia? Até tinha vontade, porém o medo de que ele se irritasse sempre freava suas palavras. Era melhor procurar alguma coisa por conta própria. Ela diria na hora certa.

..

Para quem passou os últimos dois anos participando de construções elaboradas desde sua fundação, consertar telhados e cercas quebradas era uma humilhação e geralmente as pessoas mais reclamavam do que agradeciam seus serviços. Pelo menos, quando pegava tarefas em casas de pessoas mais idosas, essas lhe recompensavam com gorjetas e até mesmo um pedaço de bolo ou pão. Quanto não tinha fome, embrulhava grato e levava para casa. Dinheiro até então não havia sido problema, mas o cansaço era pior do que quando precisava ficar horas em baixo do sol quente no canteiro. No primeiro dia que voltou para casa depois da jornada atrás de pequenos consertos, caiu exausto no sofá e dormiu ali mesmo, acordando no meio da madrugada sem os sapatos e com um travesseiro sob a cabeça, além do cobertor cobrindo-o – foi o suficiente para que Erik ficasse constrangido até o final do dia seguinte.

Dessa vez não ficaria o dia todo andando: o sol de Julho estava terrível e a máscara pressionando suas maçãs parecia forçar ainda mais o atrito, fazendo as escoriações já existentes arderem pelos pequenos cortes. Não, dessa vez iria mais cedo para casa.

Chegando nela, onde estava Luciana? Procurou-a em todos os cantos e nada. Pensativo, se viu pensando onde ela poderia ter ido e como o sobrado ficava muito silencioso sem seus passos pesados e apressados, ou as risadas exageradas. Estava preocupado. Nos primeiros quinze minutos, pensou que ela poderia ter ido à feira e se acalmou, até os minutos terem se tornado uma hora e Erik ter certeza de que algo muito ruim havia acontecido. Se viu quase cavando um buraco no piso da sala ao andar de um lado para o outro e o menor sinal de movimento do lado de fora atraía sua atenção fazendo-o correr até a janela e espiar através das cortinas. Bufava irritado em ver que não era Luciana, mas não conseguia sentir nada mais que medo de ela tivesse se perdido ou pior...

Quando pensou que algo realmente sério tivesse atingido sua colega, correu para a porta pronto para procurar por todas as ruas próximas, se deparando com a menina ali em sua frente, assustada pelo movimento brusco da porta:

- Já chegou? – perguntou espantada, abraçada a uma trouxa de tecidos.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou sentindo o ar sair aliviado de seus pulmões.

- Eu... – ela ainda se mantinha encolhida. – Você não devia voltar só no final da tarde?

- Faz quase duas horas que eu cheguei. – a mão apoiada na porta tremia. – Onde você estava? E o que é isso?

E agora ela havia sido pega. Tanto cuidado para que Erik não descobrisse que estava trabalhando por fora descobertos assim, do nada. Abraçou a trouxa com mais força, como se a mesma fosse um escudo protetor, capaz de protegê-la dos olhos dourados que a analisavam com tanto interesse:

- Certo você me pegou. – admitiu cansada, entrando na sala. Erik ainda a olhava confuso, com uma vontade imensa de balançá-la pelos ombros e gritar para que nunca mais sumisse daquele jeito. – Eu estava numa casa há umas duas quadras. Estou fazendo alguns serviços enquanto você fica fora... – ele sentiu como se caísse por dentro. – Também estou lavando roupa, mas como não deu tempo de fazer tudo, trouxe os lençóis para lavar amanhã cedo... Mas será a última vez que vou fazer isso, porque consegui emprego como auxiliar de uma modista perto do centro e ela paga melhor... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – É isso. Desculpe ter escondido isso de você. – Erik não sabia como reagir.

- Luciana, sou eu o responsável pela casa...

- Eu sei, mas você estava chegando tão cansado! E eu me sentia tão mal por nunca ter me esforçado em conseguir algum dinheiro! A casa não dá trabalho, um serviço por fora ajuda nas despesas e te alivia um pouco... – Erik suspirou. – Eu só queria ajudar...

Como resistir ao olhar de culpada de Luciana? A menina queria ajudar e o fazia escondido para evitar ferir o orgulho de Erik, que agora se sentia um grandessíssimo idiota por ser responsável por aquilo tudo. Bem que gostaria de pedir que ela desistisse do emprego e que ficasse tranquila enquanto ele se arranjava pelos dois. No mundo ideal, Luciana aceitaria de bom grado e todos ficariam felizes. Claro que no mundo real ela bateria o pé até fazer Erik desistir e ele não gostaria de começar uma discussão, não depois do quase ataque de desespero que teve ao ficar quase duas horas sem notícias da garota.

- E você começa quando? – os olhos escuros cintilaram de alegria enquanto seu sorriso aumentava.

- Segunda-feira.

- Onde é?

- Sabe aquela modista perto do centro? Agostina D'Angelo? – ele acenou – Lá. Ela é meio chata, mas o salário será bom e eu ainda vou aprender alguns cortes de vestido... – ela juntou as mãos dando pulinhos animados.

- Certo... Pode começar, com a condição de que eu a acompanhe todas as manhãs. – o sorriso congelou no rosto de Luciana. Ele queria acompanhá-la? Até a Maison? Se pudesse estaria saltitando pela casa. – Que horas você entra?

- Sete. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

- É um bom horário. Posso buscá-la também se quiser.

- Não há necessidade, de verdade... – e depois sentiu vontade de bater na própria testa. Precisava mesmo parar e pensar no que diria das próximas vezes.

- Certo. Mas se perceber que o trabalho está atrapalhando-a de alguma forma, não hesite em pedir as contas.

Luciana concordou abraçando os lençóis e Erik pediu licença para o porão. Enquanto o rapaz se sentia culpado e completamente responsável pela segurança da garota, a mesma se divertia pensando no mal que teria tirar medidas e fazer cortes de tecidos.

Ele se preocupava com ela e era o máximo que precisava saber para se animar com a ideia do novo serviço. Que se danasse Agostina e seu temperamento insuportável ou as madames metidas de nariz empinado: ela iria todos os dias acompanhada de Erik pelas ruelas de Roma e só o fato de poder permanecer mais tempo com ele a fazia rir para o tanque de pedra. Era bom que esse emprego durasse por muito tempo, porque ela não queria deixar de desfrutar dos minutos de caminhada matinal com o rapaz. Ele poderia não gostar dela como Luciana desejava, mas pelo menos isso ela havia conquistado.

Só não imaginava que o emprego dos sonhos duraria pouco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi oi! Como estão? *-***

**Para quem quer saber, posto um novo capítulo a cada quinze dias mais ou menos xDD**

**Espero que gostem e deem seus palpites, hehe XD**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

Quando Luciana perguntou à senhora D'Angelo quanto custava o vidro de perfume, a mulher apenas respondeu que era caro. O mesmo valia para o pó de arroz. Ela teve vontade de fazer a patroa engolir aquele maldito frasco.

Passava o dia todo tirando medidas e separando cortes de tecido, assim como rendas e vistoriando as linhas e agulhas. Era responsável por ajoelhar-se e ficar buscando alfinetes pelo chão. Era humilhante e Luciana tinha certeza que Agostina fazia isso apenas para rir-se com suas clientes. Alfinetar aquelas peruas "sem querer" havia se tornado um hábito muito gratificante para Luciana.

Por mais que aquelas mulheres gostassem de fazer incessantes pedidos desnecessários para ela, a menina não ligava: toda manhã Erik a acompanhava até a Maison. Nos primeiros dias não tinham muito que conversar, mas conforme foram se acostumando, o próprio Erik puxava assunto. Contava como estava conhecendo bairros diferentes e como a procura havia aumentado e Luciana por sua vez dizia querer furar os olhos de Agostina com as agulhas de crochê, o que fazia Erik rir. Sua patroa já o tinha visto e passou a esperar Luciana na porta do lugar todos os dias. Ignorou, não deveria ser algo muito importante.

Mas era.

- Ela não parece ter engordado... – cochichou uma das clientes que esperava para tirar medidas.

- Isso porque ela é magra, espere só e vai ver que com o tempo... – Agostina parou de falar quando Luciana se aproximou com a fita métrica.

- Posso começar, madame? – ela assentiu enquanto ambas trocavam olhares desconfiados.

O ar parecia pesado e o silêncio repentino das duas mulheres estava incomodando Luciana. Era como se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, embora não se lembrasse de nada. Anotou as medidas e agradeceu, se retirando para buscar um chapéu atrás do balcão, voltando e percebendo os sorrisos forçados para ela. Estava tão incomodada que não conseguia retribuir.

- Aqui, Sandra. – Agostina começou, colocando o chapéu sobre a cabeça de fios castanhos da cliente. – Esse modelo é perfeito para exibir o pescoço. – disse, erguendo delicadamente o queixo da jovem senhora. – Use-o com o cabelo preso: sabe como os homens gostam de ver os pescoços esguios... – e sorriu brincalhona.

Pescoços a amostra. Luciana se lembraria de anotar isso.

..

O punho de Erik doía e ele havia improvisado um unguento para acalmar o músculo. Pelo descontrole do momento, havia sido dispensado de seu serviço e o dono da casa não parecia animado a chamá-lo novamente. Maldição! Roberto havia sido o pior de todos os trabalhadores do canteiro, sempre fazendo piadinhas sem graça tentando surpreendê-lo quanto a tirar sua máscara:

- Acha que eu não sei o que você esconde aí? – perguntava rindo com escárnio, antes de cuspir uma coisa pegajosa e incolor no chão.

Agora, insinuar coisas tão inadequadas como havia feito àquela tarde era demais. Quando o viu, fingiu distrair-se e apressou o passo para que o antigo colega não resolvesse se aproximar. O maldito se aproximou e ainda o seguiu até a casa em que estava cuidando da cerca. Cercou Erik de perguntas que o rapaz tentava contornar dizendo estar trabalhando.

- Precisa cuidar do bastardinho, hein?

Erik precisou de cinco segundos para entender o que Roberto quis dizer e embora a ideia tenha surgido em sua mente, preferiu ignorar e continuar martelando o prego.

Mas Roberto tinha que insistir...

- Todo mundo vê você andando para cima e para baixo com a filha do Giovanni. Agora que o velho morreu, ninguém mais duvida que vocês já estejam... Sabe... Fornicando. – Erik parou, sentindo o corpo todo tremer. – Ela é bonitinha... Diz aí, como é que ela se comporta na cama?

E o martelo voou contra o rosto de Roberto. Fazia tempos que Erik não tinha ímpetos assassinos, mas naquela hora esqueceu de que estava no meio da rua e avançou sobre o homem, lhe acertando socos violentos. Pego pela surpresa, o agredido não conseguia ver com seu olho já começando a inchar, de onde vinham os golpes, caindo no chão sem conseguir reagir. A máscara começava afrouxar e quando percebeu o que poderia acontecer, o homem que o havia contratado o puxou e o último soco acertou com tudo o chão de paralelepípedos.

Era por isso que sua mão doía agora.

- Eu pensei ter contratado uma pessoa digna, não um marginal para consertar uma simples cerca!

Erik não poderia responder. Ele estava certo. Abaixou a cabeça e pegou sua caixa de ferramentas, antes de lançar um último olhar para Roberto que ainda desnorteado e com a boca banhada em sangue, cuspia o terceiro fragmento de dente que os golpes conseguiram quebrar, além do braço e dos hematomas escuros que começam a se formar. Ainda era pouco. Erik gostaria de ter feito o maldito infeliz engolir um pouco de terra.

Antes de matá-lo.

..

Na mesa da cozinha nem Erik ou Luciana, sempre tão à vontade, dizia qualquer palavra. Estava ainda incomodada com os olhares e cochichos no ambiente de trabalho e, ainda que desejasse pular no pescoço de Agostina e exigir que suas dúvidas fossem esclarecidas, sabia que qualquer deslize e ela seria demitida. Estava fora de cogitação.

No entanto, havia se animado o suficiente para prender o cabelo num coque mal formado, pois descobriu que suas habilidades eram nulas quanto a isso. Tentando parecer natural, ela apenas ergueu o queixo um pouco e ficou girando a cabeça para os lados, tentando chamar a atenção de Erik:

- Você machucou o pescoço? – perguntou em certa altura.

- O que? – ela parou de repente, se sentindo tola por estar fazendo um papel tão ridículo. – Ah sim, acho que dormi de mau jeito... – mentiu, apoiando o pescoço na mão, como se estivesse massageando-o. – Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com a sua mão?! – só então ela havia reparado na mão enfaixada de Erik.

- Nada de mais, apenas machuquei enquanto trabalhava. – mentiu também. Depois do que Roberto lhe disse mais cedo estava sendo impossível encarar Luciana.

- Quer que eu dê uma olhada? – ela queria tocar em sua mão? Não! A possibilidade fez o rapaz recuar na cadeira. Queria evitar qualquer tipo de contato, por menor que fosse.

- Eu estou bem, foi só um mau jeito...

Não falaram mais nada depois disso e, momentos mais tardes, cada qual em sua cama, não conseguiam dormir. Erik ainda incomodado com o comentário de Roberto sobre como as pessoas viam ele junto com Luciana e esta tentando imaginar o motivo de olharem ela de lado. Nunca fora bem tratada pela modista, mas sua eficiência era elogiada com certa frequência e o salário sempre foi justo e pago em dia: todo sábado ela ia receber sua parte. E agora, Agostina passou a pagar nas sextas antes dela ir embora, alegando que era melhor Luciana evitar longas caminhadas, ainda mais em seu estado.

Que estado? Ela nunca se sentira tão bem em sua vida!

Já Erik, na proteção de seu porão ficava passando a máscara de uma mão para a outra, com as palavras vomitadas por Roberto dançando em sua mente. "Fornicação" seria a que mais teria impacto se não fosse à pergunta indecente do comportamento de Luciana em algo tão... Íntimo. Rolou na cama incomodado. Como as pessoas poderiam ser tão cruéis e maliciosas a esse ponto? Eram jovens, praticamente dois órfãos morando juntos e tentando custear uma vida com o mínimo de conforto.

Então se deu o estalo.

Dois jovens morando juntos era lógico que a ideia não iria prestar! Ainda mais os dois estando passando por uma fase tão turbulenta e emocionante, mas nunca passou pela cabeça de Erik ver Luciana de outra forma!

Ok, ele estava mentindo. Tinha inúmeros desenhos dela guardados no fundo do baú que Giovanni lhe dera, desenhos feitos ao longo dos últimos dois anos. Mas eram desenhos inocentes, de seu olhar, o cabelo jogado de lado, uma pose que ela fizera e que chamara atenção, seu sorriso, seus olhos...

- É apenas arte. – disse em voz alta, tentando se convencer. – Não estou apaixonado.

E a última palavra tomou-o pelo choque.

Ah sim, ele sentia alguma coisa por Luciana, embora não admitisse. Poderia ser carinho! Não, melhor, era apenas cuidado, já que estava responsável por seu bem estar. Acontece que nos últimos tempos, estava ficando difícil acreditar que ela não chamava atenção. Os fios negros ondulados, a pele branca... Erik imaginava se a tez seria tão suave ao toque quanto parecia. Fechou o punho e franziu o cenho. Quando ele poderia tocá-la com as mãos tão calejadas e grosseiras? Aliás, quando ele poderia tocá-la de qualquer forma?

Suspirou. Ela também tinha olhos muito bonitos: um par castanho cintilante que sorria brincalhão quando olhava para ele, que formava um belo conjunto com seus cílios alongados e abundantes. Eles já tinham rendidos bons rabiscos por parte de Erik.

Agora os lábios da menina sim, eram perigosos. Pequenos e rosados, quando se moviam para rir tornavam-se provocativos e ele já havia notado como os encarava demais em conversas mais longas... Quando Luciana ria e falava ao mesmo tempo, um pequeno furinho se mostrava no canto direito, o que Erik achava engraçado e adorável. Tocou a ponto dos dedos machucados nos próprios lábios e lembrou-se de nunca ter beijado. Luciana já deveria ter feito isso, do jeito que era e a ideia lhe incomodava. Estava com ciúmes! Como se tivesse o direito de sentir ciúmes!

Rolou mais uma vez na cama enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, procurando não pensar em mais nada. Luciana era uma menina muito bonita, mas só.

A ideia não lhe convenceu.

..

- Luciana, querida! – uma mulher rechonchuda de cabelos grisalhos entrou na sala da Maison abraçando-a e erguendo a poucos centímetros do chão.

- Como vai, madame?

- Francesca, menina! – a senhora a repreendeu acertando-lhe com o leque. – Vim buscar minha anágua!

- Um momento. – riu correndo para o armário. – Ficou muito bonito. – disse de onde estava voltando apressada.

- Obrigada, querida. – sorriu guardando a peça dentro de uma grande sacola de palha. Madame Dalla Costa tinha gostos muito extravagantes e Luciana a adorava pelo jeito de ser. – Aqui, um agrado. – a mulher lhe estendeu uma gorjeta considerável, que a menina tentou recusar. – Trabalha mais do que Agostina, merecia o dobro. – Respondeu em voz baixa, deixando a sala logo em seguida, com um aceno alto.

Não teve muito tempo para se concentrar em outra coisa: sua patroa a chamou em sua sala e foi com o estômago embrulhado que Luciana entrou no lugar: era claro e agradável, com um leve cheiro de perfume – o mesmo que Agostina lhe negara:

- Por favor, querida, sente-se. – pediu muito amável. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, madame?

- Infelizmente... – disse cuidadosa. – Mas não se preocupe. Lembra-se deles? – perguntou erguendo o frasco de perfume e o pote de pó de arroz. – É um presente. Quero que fique com você. – Luciana deixou o sorriso se alargar, até que desconfiada, se encostou melhor na cadeira.

- Por quê? – os olhos se apertavam confusos.

- Vou precisar demiti-la. – a menina desesperou-se.

- Mas por quê?! Madame, se eu fiz algo de errado, prometo não repetir, mas por favor, eu preciso do emprego!

- Eu gostaria que fosse fácil, mas Luciana, todos estão comentando, eu não posso empregar uma moça mal falada!

- Mal falada? – o choque havia tomado o rosto de Luciana. Então os comentários eram mesmo para ela. – Seja o que for que disseram, é mentira! – protestou sentindo as lágrimas começarem a brotar.

- Luciana, todos os dias aquele rapaz... Excêntrico a acompanha até aqui. – Agostina suspirou. – Bom, tenho muitas clientes, parte delas são esposas dos antigos funcionários do seu pai e o que está comentando é que vocês estão tendo um romance. – disse com cuidado. Luciana ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- É mentira, madame, somos apenas amigos.

- Estão dizendo que está grávida.

Aquilo a pegou de surpresa e a fez silenciar morbidamente. Grávida? De Erik? A ideia fazia seu coração disparar e ela tinha certeza que o rosto estava tão vermelho quanto à anágua que fizera para Francesca. Como poderiam imaginar tal coisa? Ele apenas a levava para o serviço, nunca sequer deram um motivo visível para tais comentários.

Ah claro, eles moravam juntos. Isso justificava tudo.

- Por favor, leve o perfume e o pó de arroz, como um presente...

- Não quero presente nenhum! – gritou raivosa, se levantando. – Acha que pode comprar minha simpatia com esse perfume de quinta e esse pó de arroz vencido? Ora, poupe-me! – saiu da sala como um tufão e continuou gritando no meio da sala, para quem quisesse ouvir. – Você é uma patroa horrível e grosseira, espero que essa espelunca feche!

E bateu a porta com força antes de sair.

Nas ruas, era visível como a fama dela havia se espalhado. Conforme passava pelas feiras e açougues, podia ver os pescoços conhecidos se esticando para ela e as mulheres se enrolando em xales, comentando algo com as mãos tapando os lábios, as cabeças girando em negação. Sentiu-se humilhada, mas ajeitou a postura e apertou o passo, olhando sempre para frente e com o nariz empinado. A pose desmanchou quando chegou a sua rua e correu toda a extensão chorando dolorosamente. Era tão injusto estarem julgando-a por algo o que não estava acontecendo! Erik se espantou ao ver Luciana entrando em casa soluçando pesadamente. Apressou-se até a sala e quando ela o viu, se jogou em seus braços, enterrando o rosto no peito magro de Erik, que incomodado com a aproximação tentou abraçá-la como podia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Estão falando... – ela ainda chorava. – Estão falando de mim pelas ruas! – mesmo com a voz abafada, ela conseguia gritar pelo desespero.

- Falando o que? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Estão dizendo que estou dormindo com você e que estou grávida! – e confessado isso, ela sentiu as lágrimas caírem ainda mais grossas e doloridas. Sentia vergonha apenas de pensar nos comentários.

Levou um bom tempo até a menina conseguir se acalmar e em nenhum momento ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Erik. Quando finalmente o choro cessou, ele percebeu que ela havia dormido com o rosto encostado em seu peito, embora até mesmo dormindo ela soluçasse vez ou outra.

Pobre Luciana. Malditos fofoqueiros. Sentado no sofá, Erik pensava em como poderia reverter uma situação tão delicada, quando se pegou passando os dedos sobre os fios negros da garota. Se xingou e pensou que era por coisas assim que as pessoas comentavam tanto. Mas ele nunca havia feito nada do tipo, ainda mais em público. Realmente, aquele lugar estava cheio de porcos.

..

Acordou sozinha na sala, com a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada. Ouviu uma movimentação na cozinha e se levantou com a cabeça ainda doendo. Erik mexia com as ervas de chá e procurava uma caneca no armário:

- Já levantou... Eu estava preparando um chá para você. – Com os braços envoltos em seu ombro, Luciana deixou-se cair na cadeira. – Como se sente?

- Com dor de cabeça... – murmurou cabisbaixa.

- Estive pensando... – começou, colocando a erva junto com a água quente. – O melhor seria que eu fosse embora. – o medo de que isso acontecesse fez Luciana acordar definitivamente.

- Aí sim eu ficarei mal falada! – protestou indignada.

- Tem razão... – murmurou para si mesmo, encarando o ralo da pia. Seria bom se eles conseguissem escoar por ele e irem para longe dali. – Irmos embora está fora de cogitação: não temos dinheiro para tanto.

O silêncio permaneceu até Erik ter uma ideia muito mais eficiente, ainda sendo um pouco constrangedora. Tentou pensar em outra solução, mas nenhuma parecia tão satisfatória a ponto de calar os comentários maldosos dos vizinhos. Se a história se estendesse, aí sim que Erik não conseguiria mais nenhum serviço efetivo.

Era oito ou oitenta.

- Luciana... – começou, se virando para ela. – E se nos casássemos?

- Casar? – os olhos se arregalaram.

- Sim... Já que estão comentando coisas tão... Indelicadas, se nos casássemos os comentários iriam parar e ninguém mais iria condenar um casal unido pelo matrimônio. – A palavra "casal" e "matrimônio" ficaram ecoando em sua mente. Luciana o encarava de uma forma que ele não acreditou que ela fosse querer.

- Um casamento de conveniência... – murmurou.

- Sim, apenas para acabar com os rumores.

E o silêncio se fez. Luciana parecia muito chocada para responder e Erik quis bater na própria testa por ter sugerido algo tão inadequado! Era óbvio que a menina não iria querer se prender pelo resto da vida a uma união forjada sem poder ter a liberdade de escolher seu futuro marido ou poder viver com o cônjuge de seu agrado.

- Me desculpe, foi uma má ideia... – balbuciou, dando as costas.

- Eu aceito. – declarou sem muitos rodeios. Erik estava surpreso.

- Então amanhã cedo nós marcamos a data. – disse apressado, ainda não sabendo se a excitação que sentia era de medo ou ânimo.

- Certo. Eu vou dormir. – Luciana ficou de pé num pulo e já caminhava para fora da cozinha.

- Eu também. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

E ambos se apressaram para seus quartos.

Agora sim Erik sentia o peso da escolha que tomaram. Isso deveria calar os intrometidos e satisfazer a sociedade hipócrita. Mas ele não podia deixar de sentir um formigamento no peito, como se aquilo o estivesse animando. Casar! Quando em sua desprezível existência havia cogitado essa ideia? E Luciana? Estaria muito incomodada com a situação? Bom, ela estava chocada, se encarando no espelho e se imaginando de noiva. Ela se casaria. Por Deus, jamais achou que um dia isso fosse acontecer daquele modo! Sempre idealizou um noivado longo para depois um casamento com uma festa bem grande. Casar-se para evitar comentários a fazia ferver de raiva, mas algo nisso tudo era bom... Um sorriso tímido se formou em seus lábios e os olhos brilharam com lágrimas emocionadas de uma felicidade culpada:

Ela se casaria com Erik.


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá mais uma vez! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Espero MUITO que gostem desse capítulo que é, até aqui, o meu preferido da FIC *-***

**Críticas e sugestões fiquem à vontade! Beijos *-***

**..**

Marcaram a data para o primeiro domingo de setembro, sob os olhares críticos do padre, que preferia que eles contraíssem matrimônio o quanto antes, até sugerindo delicadamente que ambos se confessassem. Luciana agradeceu e quase puxou Erik para fora da pequena igreja, alegando que o maldito religioso também acreditava nos boatos. Erik imaginava a cara dos fofoqueiros quando o tempo passasse e nada do dito filho deles nascerem.

Sentiu-se um pouco infeliz por isso, embora não admitisse nem a si mesmo.

- Qual deles? – Luciana perguntou, descendo as escadas do sobrado com dois vestidos pendurados cada qual em um cabide.

- Para quê? – perguntou ainda com os olhos sobre o livro.

- Como "para quê"? – ela o olhou incrédula. Erik ainda não havia entendido. – Casamento em duas semanas, domingo de manhã? – o lembrou da data.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Como assim?! – estava aflita. – Quero saber qual sua opinião quanto ao vestido que usarei no dia! – enfim entendendo o que ela queria, Erik analisou as peças, antes de comentar desinteressado.

- Uma noiva não deve vestir branco? – Luciana ruborizou.

- Bom, sim, mas bege é o mais próximo de branco que eu tenho disponível... – balbuciou analisando a costura de um deles. – Além do mais já acham que não sou mais... _Moça_, então não tem problema me casar de bege.

- Tanto faz, só estaremos nós e os coroinhas na igreja mesmo... – disse tentando parecer natural, ainda que tenha se apiedado de Luciana.

- Usarei esse aqui! – disse para si mesma. – É o menos velho... – e virou a cabeça de lado, ainda o analisando. – Acho que se eu colocasse uma fita de cetim aqui... Temos dinheiro para eu poder comprar um pedaço de fita? – e antes que Erik respondesse, ela já havia o cortado. – Ah, esqueça, apenas lavarei e engomarei a gola... – e já ia subindo as escadas novamente, enquanto continuava a falar consigo mesma sobre como colocar a peça para quarar no Sol poderia clareá-la.

Aquilo era diferente de tudo o que Erik experimentara. Sempre achou banal como as ciganas se animavam com os vestidos para as cerimônias pagãs e nunca se encantou por nenhum tipo, achando que elas provavelmente tinham algum tipo de problema ao dedicarem tanto tempo a uma simples peça de roupa.

Geralmente, os vestidos ciganos eram coloridos e cheios de babados e mesmo as mais pobres dentre elas tinham uma peça espalhafatosa e cheia de adornos para a data. Achou injusto que logo Luciana não tivesse um vestido melhor para isso. Lembrou-se de um dia que a caravana parou próxima a um vilarejo e ele ficou caminhando pelos bosques que contornavam o lugar, quando ouviu uma agitação e se escondeu para espiar melhor. Aquela noiva era muito diferente das ciganas, usando um vestido branco simples e um véu comprido e, desde então, achou que uma noiva deveria ser daquele jeito, o que o fez se remoer de remorso mais uma vez: seriam obrigados a se casar por conveniência e nem mesmo assim a menina teria direito a um vestido digno. Provavelmente estaria amarrada a Erik pelo resto da vida e nunca mais teria a chance de se casar religiosamente.

Encarou suas mãos, lembrando de que desde que fora parar na caravana dos ciganos foi obrigado a aprender muitas coisas, entre elas costurar. Tinha tanto capricho com isso que muitos movidos pela inveja disseram que provavelmente, o monstrinho inclinava para o outro lado. Bufou pela lembrança, mas uma coisa era certa: se ele não era um bom costureiro, ao menos era um ótimo improvisador. Quanto aos tecidos, roubar nunca foi um grande problema para Erik.

..

Luciana decidiu que seu véu seria grande, indo do topo da cabeça até os pés. Ganhou um grande pedaço de tule de Francesca que desconfiava – e se duvidasse, desejava – que a garota estava grávida. Sendo parteira, logo se promoveu para ajudar a criança a nascer:

- Não existe criança... – ria Luciana.

- Ora menina, não precisa se envergonhar... – era a resposta que dava com o olhar cúmplice.

Como passava agora a maior parte do tempo em casa, em apenas uma tarde finalizou o véu como bem queria: comprido e cheio, com várias camadas. Quando mostrou a Erik, satisfeita pelo trabalho, ele deu um pequeno sorriso e disse que era bonito o que foi suficiente para Luciana estufar o peito de orgulho e guardar o mesmo. O que estranhava mesmo eram os sumiços do rapaz nos momentos em que ele ficava em casa: antes, eles passavam o tempo livre conversando sobre qualquer coisa e agora, para desespero de Luciana ele voltava a se trancar no porão. Certa vez comentou durante o jantar que não achava um vestido mais gasto que ela usava para limpar a casa e ele apenas endireitou a postura e a mandou procurar direito. Depois daquilo, a conversa acabou.

- Quero te fazer um colete. – disse animada, uma semana antes da data marcada.

- Um colete?

- Sim, um colete bem bonito para nosso casamento. – disse, tirando a fita métrica de uma caixinha. – Venha cá, me deixe tirar suas medidas.

Depois de muito relutar qualquer toque, acabou cedendo. Ele sempre cedia, no final das contas. O corte de tecido ela havia ganhado de Francesca, que embora não comparecesse à cerimônia, fazia questão de que o noivo comparecesse bem vestido, insistindo também a presentear Erik com um paletó, mas que com muito custo fora impedida por Luciana. Era constrangedor ganhar tantas coisas e seria melhor mesmo que tivessem apenas o que podia comprar.

Ou roubar, no caso de Erik. Claro que o vestido branco deveria representar a pureza da noiva, mas nem Luciana era considerada pura e nem Erik era religioso para considerar algum tipo de ofensa o que estava fazendo. Além do mais, Agostina tinha dinheiro o suficiente para repor parte da carga "perdida" durante o trajeto para sua Maison.

Tinha pegado o vestido mais velho de Luciana para usá-lo de base para o que estava fazendo, não achando que ela sentiria falta do mesmo. Quando sentiu, colocou em seu lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido, rindo-se por dentro da confusão da menina, que jurava não ter visto antes.

O colete que ela fizera havia ficado muito bom e Erik descobriu como era bom ter uma peça de qualidade para compor seu guarda-roupa. Olhava para o vestido e sentia seu interior se contorcer imaginando como Luciana ficaria nele. Ela não era muito alta por isso o fez com um corte simples – se aventurar numa peça toda cheia de detalhes poderia escondê-la e também reconhecia que suas habilidades não eram tantas assim. Mas o que realmente estava começando a lhe tirar o sono era a data cada vez mais próxima. Teria marcado a mesma para daqui um ano se soubesse que ficaria tão nervoso.

Quanta estupidez para um casamento de fachada! Ele apenas repetiria o que o padre iria dizer e colocar uma aliança dourada no dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Luciana, selando assim o matrimônio e podendo voltar para seus afazeres normais como sendo um homem de família agora e também Luciana poderia andar na rua sem precisar ignorar tantos comentários maldosos.

Mas, ainda assim, tinha alguma coisa incomodando. Erik olhava toda noite para o par de alianças que tinha comprado - sob olhares curiosos e cochichos - e passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o pequeno círculo dourado que viria a enfeitar o dedo da garota. Estava ligeiramente contente e abismado por segurar sua mão entre as dele na hora dos votos, só esperava não tremer tanto quanto agora.

..

No domingo de manhã Erik já conseguia ouvir Luciana correndo pela casa, se revezando entre a água esquentando no fogão e os preparativos para o grande dia. Quando ele chegou à porta do quarto de Luciana, a viu sentada em frente à penteadeira com os longos cabelos soltos e bem escovados. Era a primeira vez que ele a via com o cabelo daquele jeito. Ela ganhava um ar diferente e ele se imaginou enroscando os dedos entre os fios negros.

- Bom dia. – sorriu, percebendo-o parado. – Que acha? – perguntou erguendo um arranjo de cabelo feito com as flores de seu jardim, assim como o buquê. – Acho que duram até o fim da cerimônia... – disse colocando o mesmo sobre os cabelos. Erik esticou o braço segurando alguma coisa com a mão, que Luciana levou certo tempo para tentar decidir o que era.

- Uma noiva deve vestir branco. – disse sem encará-la, enquanto ela desembrulhava o vestido. Riu emocionada ao analisar a peça e antes que pudesse demonstrar qualquer tipo de agradecimento, Erik saiu avisando que a esperaria na sala.

- Não. – declarou e ele parou na porta. – O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, dá azar. – os olhos dourados se apertaram. – Vá à frente que eu vou depois.

Mulheres... Ela preferia ir sozinha à igreja por uma superstição tão antiga? O que mais poderia acontecer? Ninguém iria tentar roubar sua noiva... Antes de sair, sobre os protestos de Luciana de que ele estava demorando, Erik olhou-se no espelho e pela primeira vez em sua vida gostou do que viu. Estava muito elegante e teve de reconhecer que o talento de Luciana para roupas era mesmo muito bom. Alisou o colete sobre o peito e seguiu pelas ruas, se sentindo muito incomodado com toda aquela atenção. A pequena igreja estava vazia e o eco de seus passos eram ainda mais altos do que quando estava cheia. O padre já o esperava enquanto ascendiam algumas velas e havia dois coroinhas a disposição, um afinando o órgão e o outro na entrada.

- E a noiva, rapaz? – o padre perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Ela já vai chegar, disse que eu não podia vê-la antes da cerimônia. – o senhor riu.

- É de praxe a noiva se atrasar...

Enquanto esperava, Erik sentou-se na ponta do primeiro banco e ficou olhando para as imagens no altar. Lembrou-se de sua infância no vilarejo francês e em como assustou os moradores quando tocou o órgão da igreja local. O padre voltou os olhos para a entrada sorrindo aliviado, o que fez Erik pular da cadeira e se arrumar em seu lugar.

Nada nem ninguém poderiam estragar aquela visão, nem mesmo a marcha nupcial tocada tão mal naquele instrumento mal afinado. Luciana parecia nervosa, mas abriu um sorriso emocionado quando viu Erik no altar. O vestido havia ficado perfeito, mesmo o comprimento sendo um pouco maior do que deveria. As mangas compridas e cobertas pela renda guipure, o corpo ajustado e o comprimento levemente armado fariam Luciana parecer um anjo se Erik acreditasse neles. Alguns detalhes da armação estavam soltos e com pontas sobressalentes, fazendo com que o leve vento da manhã ligeiramente fria de setembro erguesse-os, fazendo-a parecer uma divindade vinda dos céus. Os cabelos estavam muito bem presos num coque – que a garota estava praticando há duas semanas – e o véu esvoaçava para trás. As mãos estavam tremendo, o que ela conseguia ocultar pelo buquê de rosas brancas, as mesmas que compunham a tiara em sua cabeça. Quando ela enfim chegou ao altar, Erik tirou o tule transparente da frente de seu rosto, o jogando para trás. Ela estava corada e com o sorriso congelado nos lábios, os olhos brilhando de emoção. Depois de se encararem constrangidos, voltaram-se para o padre que começou a cerimônia.

Nunca, até aquele momento, Erik havia acreditado que se casaria. Quando começou a entender o significado da palavra e ver os casais de ciganos se formarem , sentiu-se infeliz e abandonado. Não podia participar de nenhuma das festas, mas ficava espiando e invejando os casais que dançavam, brincavam e se beijavam. Ele nunca teria nada daquilo e isso certa vez foi o motivo de seu quase suicídio. Embora fosse apenas fachada estava feliz e radiante por dentro, sentindo como se seu coração pudesse pular da boca a qualquer momento.

- Agora os votos... – pediu o padre e Erik tirou o par de alianças do bolso, temendo que as derrubasse com o tremor de suas mãos.

Quanto pegou a pequenina mão de Luciana com a sua, tão grosseira, o tremor acabou. Era como se a garota tivesse algum poder divino sobre ele, como um verdadeiro anjo, mesmo que Luciana se parecesse mais com um anjo travesso:

- Eu, Erik, - começou, repetindo as palavras do padre. – prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe. – e quando terminou de colocar a aliança, sentia como se seu rosto pegasse fogo, agradecendo como nunca fizera antes por estar usando uma máscara.

- Eu, Luciana, - era a vez dela, que apanhou as mãos frias de Erik entre as suas tão quentes. – prometo amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe.

Quando os votos terminaram e eles se olharam nos olhos Erik enfim precisou admitir: ele amava Luciana. Ela podia ser expansiva, intrometida, teimosa e grossa na maior parte das vezes, mas era isso que a tornava tão impactante para Erik – seus excessos eram o que chamavam atenção e isso escondia uma menina tão meiga quanto extravagante. Percebeu que teria casado com Luciana mesmo que a sociedade não tivesse os obrigado. Estava grato pelos comentários maldosos, pois estava realizando um desejo que pensava há muito esquecido: estava se unindo a uma pessoa. Ele estava chorando.

- Se alguém tem algo contra, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – Erik seria capaz de matar qualquer intrometido que resolvesse entrar na igreja naquele momento. – Pelo poder a mim investido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Ok, isso não estava no contrato. Não sabia que era necessário e de repente os tremores voltaram. Luciana, que agora estava vendo as lágrimas correrem por baixo da máscara de Erik não suportou mais segurar seus sentimentos e acabou por deixar-se chorar também. Segurou a lateral do rosto do agora marido e depositou um beijo suave e delicado sobre os lábios de Erik, podendo sentir as lágrimas salgadas. Timidamente ele pegou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos ainda trêmulos nos dedos finos e delicados de Luciana. Quando saíram da igreja, podiam ver as pessoas encarando-os, mas sem poderem dizer nada agora que podia esfregar suas alianças no rosto de quem tentasse dizer alguma coisa. Luciana bem que faria isso.

A caminhada de volta ao sobrado foi longa e silenciosa, mas nenhum dos dois se sentiu incomodado com isso. Não tinham soltado as mãos desde que saíram da igreja e chegando agora na rua em que moravam, puderam ver Francesca ofegante e vermelha, chegando correndo em frente ao portão do sobrado:

- Querida, você está linda! – riu, ajeitando uma caixa de papelão em suas mãos. – E você rapaz, está tão elegante... Bem que poderia tirar essa coisa, não? – disse apontando para a máscara. – Trouxe uma lembrança para os dois comemorarem. – começou animada erguendo a caixa. – Minha nora é confeiteira e ela preparou um bolo especialmente para vocês!

- Obrigada, não precisava se incomodar... – Luciana agradeceu, esticando as mãos para pegar, quando Francesca desviou o embrulho.

- Como é que você vai segurar isso estando no colo do noivo? – Erik sentiu o corpo enrijecer.

- Como? – perguntou confuso.

- O noivo sempre entra na casa com a noiva em seus braços. – ok, aquilo sim era uma novidade.

- Não há necessidade, além do mais, quem é que vai conseguir levar o bolo para dentro? – Luciana tentou justificar.

- Eu levo. – disse, tomando a liberdade de entrar na frente e abrir a porta. – Vamos, mocinhos, não se acanhem!

Levaram alguns segundos olhando para o chão antes da última bronca de Francesca, que os obrigou a fazer o que a parteira tanto queria. Depois de enrolar o véu nos braços, Erik a ergueu, surpreso por ela ser mais leve do que parecia. Corou violentamente ao sentir as mãos contornando a cintura da menina, que por sua vez sentia o leve tremor dos dedos esguios. Queria poder esconder o rosto no buquê de rosas, mas ela havia deixado-o aos pés da imagem de Maria com o menino Jesus no colo na igreja. Quando enfim entraram na sala, ficaram parados sem saber o quefazer a partir dali.

- Agora, querido, pode levar a noiva para o quarto. – Francesca disse, divertida da situação. Erik soltou Luciana e a senhora ainda ria. – Aproveitem o bolo, meninos, eu vou para casa cuidar do meu velho...

- Não quer ficar e comer conosco?

- Acha que eu tenho cara de quem quer empacar lua de mel? – e dito isso, saiu rindo porta afora, numa empolgação que podia ser ouvida de longe.

- Quer comer bolo? – Luciana perguntou em voz baixa e Erik concordou com a cabeça.

Sentaram-se à mesa e continuaram em silêncio, volta e meia analisando as alianças douradas em seus dedos. Erik arriscava olhar para frente vez ou outra, mas sentia-se tão incomodado achando estar fazendo algo errado que continuava comendo a fatia sem arriscar qualquer conversa.

- Eu adorei o vestido. – Luciana disse de repente. – É lindo, de verdade. Foi você mesmo que fez? – Erik concordou. – Puxa... Já pode me dar aulas... Onde conseguiu os tecidos?

- Eu dei meu jeito. – murmurou e a menina riu.

- Ficou perfeito! Como conseguiu minhas medidas?

Ah sim, as medidas... É claro que Erik havia pegado o vestido de Luciana como molde para o mesmo, mas usou de sua _observação_ para montá-lo. Isso o constrangia e ele se sentiu sujo, mas tentava justificar a ação convencendo-se de que tudo aquilo havia sido para uma finalidade digna.

- Só fui... Costurando.

- Puxa... – riu, passando os dedos sobre a renda. – Madame D'Angelo tinha uma renda dessas... – Erik se arrumou na cadeira. – Espero que não tenha custado caro.

- Não custou.

- Certo, eu vou tirar esse vestido antes que eu o suje. – riu levantando-se. – Com licença.

Erik encarou o prato enquanto riscava sua superfície com o garfo. Então lá estava ele, casado, dono de uma casa e com experiência em construção. Era quase inacreditável que isso tudo estivesse acontecendo e ele temia acordar numa tenda cigana, percebendo infeliz como tudo havia sido um belo sonho. Passou a língua sobre os lábios para limpar o creme e lembrou-se do breve beijo que ele e Luciana haviam selado na frente do padre. Depois de tanto tempo imaginando como seria tocar os lábios da menina, sentiu seu interior formigar pela sensação que tivera momentos antes:

Ela tinha o beijo doce.


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá mais uma vez! *-* E o casamento hein? Vi que tem gente com dúvida sobre a lua de mel, mas, garanto, não acontecerá tão cedo, afinal, é um casamento de fachada. Ou será que não? XD**

**Boa leitura!**

..

Erik fez uma placa de tamanho médio e pintou a palavra "Costureira" nela, ainda perguntando à Luciana se ela tinha certeza de que queria começar aquilo. Pendurou logo na entrada do sobrado, deixando a mesma bem visível e Francesca prometeu indicar seu nome para quem conhecesse. Os primeiros trabalhos de Luciana se resumiram em enxovais e mantas para berços:

- Assim você já vai treinando. – dizia a senhora, fazendo a menina rir.

Erik também se surpreendeu com a procura por seu trabalho: eram pequenos, como construir um abrigo para cachorros ou uma casinha colorida para a filha pequena de alguém. Bufava achando que isso era um insulto, mas nunca reclamou de nada e ainda recebia comentários de tom amigável e compreensivo:

- Eles dão trabalho, mas valem a pena. – disse um homem com duas crianças, enquanto Erik terminava de montar uma casa na árvore. – Vai ver quando os seus vierem.

Quanta pressão! Era como se todos desejassem vê-los com uma criança nos braços, andando por aí. Certo que a maioria dos hipócritas começou a sorrir mais do que o necessário para o jovem casal depois da união oficializada, mas ambos ignoravam. O que uma aliança não podia fazer...

A aproximação do jovem casal estava maior e a menina já tomava a liberdade de se intrometer até mesmo no modo que o marido se vestia, se oferecendo para cortar os cabelos de Erik que já estava parecendo um maltrapilho – isso acabou convencendo-o a aderir à tesoura:

- Corte direito, por favor. – pediu irônico e Luciana teve vontade de cravar a ponta da tesoura prateada naquela maldita cabeça.

O clima pesou quando ela pediu que ela desfizesse o laço da máscara, para que conseguisse cortar o restante do cabelo. Erik hesitou por um tempo antes de ceder, segurando a mesma contra o rosto com mais força do que o necessário e aliviando-se quando ela terminou a tarefa sem mais complicações.

Nunca pensou que cortar os cabelos seria uma experiência tão aterrorizante.

Luciana percebeu com o número de pedidos chegando como era desgastante à profissão que escolhera: estava passando boa parte das noites em claro e Erik acordava pegando a jovem terminando um complexo bordado que ela havia começado na noite anterior. A sala, que não era muito grande, havia virado seu ateliê e o rapaz estava sempre precisando pular o cesto com tecidos caso quisesse ir para algum outro lugar na casa.

Com a chegada do inverno os serviços externos acabaram e os pedidos para que canos de cobre fossem arrumados para o fluxo de água quente vinham seguidos: muitos, embora estranhassem o rosto coberto de Erik, o chamavam por ser fácil de encontrá-lo e também pelo preço razoável que o rapaz cobrava. O boato de que ele havia se casado com Luciana pela mesma estar esperando um filho em idade tão precoce ainda perdurava, fazendo muitos o contratarem por pena. Pelo menos em alguma coisa aquela fofoca estava ajudando.

- Dois meses se passaram desde que nos casamos, será que eles não perceberam que minha barriga não cresceu? – Luciana comentou indignada, enquanto terminava de tricotar um par de meias infantis.

- Deixe que eles acreditem, é melhor assim... – ria Erik, ainda constrangido por ter suas mãos usadas como apoio para as linhas de lã.

O aniversário de Luciana havia passado sem muitas emoções. Mais uma vez Francesca os presenteou com um bolo de confeitaria e mais um conjunto de macacão de inverno para bebês. Erik corou tanto quanto o dia em que se casou.

Comemoraram a data transformando o quarto de solteiro de Luciana no ateliê definitivo e comprando um colchão de casal para ocupar a cama que um dia foi de Giovanni. Seria melhor ter um lugar fixo para suas costuras ou Erik acabaria por sentar-se em uma agulha novamente. Pela quinta vez.

Não demorou muito para que os pedidos de pequenos consertos dessem espaço para pedidos maiores e de maior responsabilidade: primeiro, começou com um quarto e Erik agora já se via desenhando casas de pequeno porte, mas ainda sim, casas. E estava ganhando bem pelo projeto. Toda vez que algum cliente dizia algo que o fazia perder a paciência se lembrava de respirar fundo e explicar com o máximo de paciência que tinha uma saída melhor e mais viável o que, para seu alívio, era ouvido.

O frio era constante e já era possível ver a geada pela manhã congelando a superfície das gramas e plantas. De noite, Erik gostava de ficar no terraço olhando para o céu que sempre ficava muito limpo nos tempos mais gélidos, e ali passava muito tempo, às vezes horas, pensando. Tudo ali o lembrava de Luciana: o tanque sempre tinha alguma peça de molho, e seu jardim só tinham os caules endurecidos pelo frio e algum balde que ela teria largado pelo caminho. Estava cada vez mais difícil ficar perto da garota, ainda mais depois de admitir finalmente para si mesmo que estava apaixonado. Bufou. Tudo seria mais fácil se ela não fosse tão bonita.

Às vezes se pegava encarando as próprias mãos, imaginando culpado como seria tocar a pele clara e contornar o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, passando por cima das sardinhas claras que pintavam suas maçãs levemente salientes. Depois do breve beijo trocado em frente ao padre, a vontade de repetir aquilo aumentava e ficar muito tempo perto de Luciana o deixava incomodado e ligeiramente irritado. Começou a ter raiva daqueles longos cabelos negros e do modo como os olhos castanhos se apertavam quando ela ria, vendo-se entristecer derrotado logo depois ao perceber que não podia sustentar aquele sentimento negativo por muito tempo. Até mesmo a risada dela fazia seu coração bater descompassado e certa vez sentiu ímpetos de agarrá-la quando a mesma tropeçou e esbarrou nele.

Não conseguiu dormir àquela noite pelo sentimento de culpa atormentando seus pensamentos.

Naquela noite em especial, Erik havia ficado no porão, deixando a porta entreaberta. Fazia tanto tempo que não arriscava nenhuma nota no velho piano que precisou parar diversas vezes para afiná-lo.

- Fazia tempo que você não tocava. – uma voz conhecida disse, se aproximando.

- É mesmo... – ele respondeu, alisando os dedos sobre as teclas.

Luciana sentou-se na cama ao seu lado ajustando o xale de lã que ganhara a alguns meses de Erik em volta dos ombros. Ambos ficaram quietos, cada um olhando para um canto. O vento frio parecia assobiar do lado de fora e logo os primeiros flocos de neve começariam a cair.

- Sabia que eu ficava acordada de noite para te ouvir tocar? – o comentário pegou Erik de surpresa.

- Como? – perguntou ainda perdido.

- É verdade... – sorriu sem graça. – Eu ficava sentada do lado da porta do porão, ou às vezes no terraço, para te ouvir tocar... – e ela encarou as pernas, balançando rapidamente. Erik já havia reparado que Luciana fazia isso quando ficava nervosa.

- E você gosta?

- Você toca muito bem... – disse em tom baixo, olhando para as teclas amareladas pelo tempo. – Posso pedir que toque alguma coisa? – ele concordou.

- O que gostaria de ouvir?

- Uma valsa, talvez?

Respirou fundo e se ajeitou no banco, tentando se lembrar de alguma valsa específica. Seus dedos estavam tão calejados pelos serviços que ele sentia estar agredindo o instrumento. Lembrou-se de uma curta valsa de Chopin, irritando-se por não se lembrar de qual execução ela pertencia e começou a tocar, correndo os dedos esguios pelo teclado. Para Luciana era mágico. Ela nunca tinha visto a execução de Erik no piano antes, e agora lá estava ela, de olhos arregalados, emocionada com a facilidade que ele apresentava em executar tão perfeitamente a música: seus longos dedos pareciam deslizar sem nem mesmo tocar as teclas, como se elas soubessem o que ele queria e o fizessem sem esforço algum. Ao terminar a música, Luciana riu encantada:

- É mágico... – balbuciou.

- Não, é só o piano... – brincou olhando para o suporte vazio da partitura.

- Digo você. – Erik sentiu o rosto esquentar. – Onde aprendeu?

- Não sei... Acho que um pouco sozinho e um pouco com a minha mãe...

- E como é sua mãe? – perguntou interessada.

- Ela morreu. – declarou seco.

- Sinto muito... – murmurou constrangida. – Eu nunca soube tocar... – mudou de assunto, se aproximando do piano. – É muito difícil? – perguntou, tocando em uma das teclas.

- Não para mim.

- Nossa, me desculpe! – riu ofendida. Erik não tinha reparado em como a resposta soara grossa.

- Quer aprender?

- O _mestre_ ensinaria? – perguntou com tom irônico.

Erik deu espaço para que Luciana se sentasse e essa se aproximou entusiasmada. O contato fez o rapaz lembrar-se de seus mais íntimos desejos e foi uma tarefa muito difícil conter-se para que a voz não saísse tremida. Já para Luciana, não era fácil ser aluna dele, ainda mais por ambos terem temperamento tão difícil, mas ela se esforçou para acompanhar os movimentos, sentindo os dedos travarem entre uma passagem ou outra. Parava de vez em quando para massagear as articulações que pareciam encaroçadas e voltava sua atenção aos ensinamentos de Erik, que a corrigia severamente, parecendo assumir outra personalidade, mais rígida, quando sentado à frente do piano. Sua voz grossa parecia retumbante e Luciana sentia-se diminuir em cada falha. Todos os erros eram criticados, mas os acertos recebiam um "Muito bem" dito com polidez, sem grande entusiasmo.

- Acho que por hoje eu desisto. – declarou vencida, depois de errar a última nota. Percebendo o desapontamento de Erik, completou. – _Por hoje_, eu quero continuar tendo mais aulas...

E isso foi o que mais incomodou Erik. Não o fato de Luciana querer ter mais aulas, mas sim o fato dela ficar perigosamente perto dele nesse meio tempo. Ela nunca havia perguntado, mas era possível ver os olhares curiosos para cima de sua máscara e ele se perguntava quando Luciana pediria para ver seu rosto.

Era fácil invejar algo tão diferente do que tinha, e ele inveja Luciana: um nariz perfeito, a pele lisa... A cada dia que passava ele sentia-se mais tentado a uma aproximação, mas sempre se frustrava lembrando-se do rosto que escondia. Se fosse correspondido, provavelmente ela exigiria vê-lo sem a máscara e isso estava fora de cogitação. Ela exigiria a anulação do casamento, bem podia prever e ainda que metade de Roma começasse a falar, Luciana enfrentaria todos para se ver livre do _monstro_.

Erik não queria que tivesse o casamento anulado, ainda que o mesmo não existisse fora do papel.

Sim, ele estava com esperanças, mesmo que duvidasse que um dia Luciana dissesse estar interessada nele de alguma forma e esta, por sua vez, ficava rolando na cama de noite pensando em todos os meios de poder se aproximar de Erik. Por um tempo, se conformou em serem apenas amigos – isso se eram mesmo – mas depois do casamento em que ela o viu derramando lágrimas emocionadas e que não negou seu beijo, sentia uma ponta de esperança iluminar o possível futuro deles. Casados já eram e da atual situação para um relacionamento de verdade era questão de tempo.

Faltava saber de quanto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Olá! Como vão? O capítulo de hoje é curtinho, qualquer coisa eu posto o próximo semana que vem ;3**

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

**..**

A primavera foi uma benção tanto para Erik quanto para Luciana: a oportunidade de voltar a trabalhar num canteiro de obras animou o rapaz e encomendas grandes animaram a menina, que desde que começara a costurar profissionalmente, não via a hora de colocar os cortes de vestido em prática. Por enquanto era apenas Francesca sua cliente, mas ainda assim, as grandes peças cheias de babados e detalhes eram trabalhosas por si só:

- Se me dá licença... – pediu Luciana, sentando-se no sofá.

- Cansada, querida? – a senhora perguntou sentando-se junto.

- Apenas um pouco de tontura, acho que levantei rápido demais.

Nisso, Erik já estava subindo as escadas do porão, apressado por se encontrar logo com o responsável pela construção de um sobrado simples no centro da cidade, quando ouviu as vozes conversando. Sentiu a pressa passar e voltou sua atenção para o assunto.

Era a primeira vez que fazia algo do tipo.

- Tontura é? – Francesca riu largamente. – Menina, você deve estar grávida!

- Você sempre acha que eu estou grávida! – Luciana riu. – É impossível!

- Ora, impossível por quê? – Erik apurou os ouvidos para ouvir a resposta.

- É que minhas regras já vieram na semana passada... – ela disse gaguejando um pouco.

- Que pena... – lamentou, enxugando o suor do rosto vermelho. – Vocês não tem vontade de ter nenhuma criança?

Erik prendeu a respiração e ficou apreensivo. Eles nunca conversaram a respeito desse assunto e que tipo de resposta dar caso fossem abordados nesse quesito, então qualquer coisa poderia por tudo a perder.

- Ah... Talvez mais para frente... Acho que ainda não chegou a hora...

- Você que pensa... Homens não falam, mas eles sempre são os mais ansiosos para terem uma réplica deles correndo pela casa. – disse jogando a estola para trás do pescoço. – Já decidiram os nomes?

- Mas nem temos nenhum filho a caminho! – Luciana riu constrangida. Se pudesse, se enfiaria no vão do sofá.

- Ah, talvez já tenha um encomendado e você nem sabe... – Francesca deu tapinhas na barriga da menina, que escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Posso fazer uma pergunta meio intrometida? - ela concordou, sabendo ser impossível negar: a parteira perguntaria da mesma forma. – Já sabemos que não casou grávida, mas... Antes de se casarem, vocês já eram íntimos, não?

- De modo algum, Erik sempre me respeitou. – Luciana respondeu, desejando internamente que essa fosse a última pergunta da parteira.

Não era só ela que desejava isso: Erik sentia o rosto esquentar com cada comentário inadequado da senhora e se perguntava por que ela ainda não tinha ido embora.

- Sei... – ria incrédula.

- É verdade!

- Ele nunca tentou nada? – os olhos se apertaram como se Francesca quisesse passar um ar cúmplice que fizesse Luciana confessar.

- Não! – Luciana arrumou o babado do avental.

- E você?

- Eu o quê?

Erik sentia como se a qualquer momento sua máscara pudesse derreter, tamanho o calor que sentia se apossar de seu rosto. Aquela mulher era pior que Ricardo, enfim! Fazendo cada pergunta indelicada, cada insinuação desnecessária que era possível denunciá-la por imoralidade!

Mas ele ainda queria saber o que Luciana responderia.

- Nunca teve vontade de tirar uma casquinha do rapaz? – a garota riu. "Tirar uma casquinha"? Não conhecia aquele termo.

- Francesca... – a senhora olhava divertida para o rosto rubro de Luciana. – Se quer saber um segredo... – ela abaixou o tom de voz, olhando para os lados. A senhora rechonchuda se aproximou. – Eu sempre quis beijá-lo.

A resposta pegou Erik de surpresa e ele sentiu o mundo todo parar com aquela afirmação. Enquanto Francesca ria divertida, Luciana sentia-se encolher cada vez mais contra o acento do sofá – ela não sabia que o marido estava no porão, tão pouco que ele ouvia toda a conversa atrás da porta.

- E quando o beijou pela primeira vez?

- No nosso casamento... – assumiu encolhendo os ombros.

- Não acredito que tanto tempo vivendo juntos só no dia do matrimônio é que trocaram um beijinho! – ela riu, dando tapinhas no ombro rígido. – Suponho que a lua de mel tenha sido então uma realização para vocês!

O rosto pequeno esquentou ainda mais e Erik sentia o pulmão doer quando enfim soltou o ar. Eram revelações demais para sua cabeça e ele não saberia como encarar Luciana depois de ouvir tudo aquilo. Deveria mesmo ter ido ao canteiro e não se submetido aquele tipo de humilhação que era ter seu ouvido colado à porta para saber sobre fofocas entre costureira e cliente. Era o cúmulo!

- Não tem nada para fazer em casa? Alguma criança para ajudar a trazer ao mundo, o marido para cuidar... – Luciana começou, empurrando Francesca para a porta.

- Eu entendi que ficou constrangida. – riu apanhando a bolsa. – Mas acredite menina: nós mulheres temos ainda mais desejo do que os homens, e...

- Francesca, por favor! – Luciana corava violentamente, tentando fazer com que a parteira fosse embora e a mulher só sabia rir.

Depois que Francesca foi embora, Luciana fechou muito bem a porta e correu para o quarto de costura, louca para ocupar a mente com alguma coisa que não fossem os comentários impertinentes da parteira. Ao se olhar no espelho até tomou um susto: parecia ter ficado longas horas em baixo do sol ardido. Se tivesse pó de arroz, provavelmente passaria uma grande soma no rosto e duvidava se iria poder conter a vermelhidão. Colocou as palmas sobre a lateral do rosto, como se isso pudesse fazer com que o tom amenizasse e ela parasse de tremer. Por Deus, Francesca não tinha papas na língua! E os vizinhos ainda falavam de Luciana!

Alisou o babado do avental sobre o peito e ficou pensando nas insanidades que a parteira havia lhe dito. Era verdade, ela tinha desejos internos, mas jamais os confessaria... Desejava poder abraçar Erik além de beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas não como o do dia em que se casaram, ela queria um beijo de verdade, dado de "boca aberta", como se lembrava de suas colegas falando umas para as outras. Elas diziam que esse tipo de beijo tirava o fôlego. Se apenas o fato de dividir o mesmo teto com Erik a deixava assim, ela pensava nas maravilhas que seriam poder trocar esse tipo de carícia.

Mas Luciana se achava tão fraca no quesito "atrativos"... Ela achava os lábios muito finos, o cabelo muito armado e lhe faltava um pouco de busto, isso sem falar que não caminhava como as mulheres casadas que via pelas ruas, todas tão elegantes e de nariz empinado... Luciana sentia que saltitava em cada passo dado, como se o chão estivesse queimando seus pés. Tentou ensaiar em casa, colocando um livro na cabeça e tentando caminhar com ele sem que caísse, mas era impossível e na quinta tentativa desistiu do treinamento e ainda tacou o livro em cima da cama. Definitivamente, ela esperava ter alguma coisa que Erik gostasse e que fosse mais acessível para conseguir.

Já Erik achava que Luciana tinha atrativos demais. Depois das insinuações que ele ouviu a parteira fazer, saiu silencioso de casa para evitar qualquer contato com a esposa. Aquela mulher não tinha escrúpulos, definitivamente! Onde já se viu querer saber detalhes tão íntimos da vida de um casal? Certo, eles não tinham esse tipo de vida conjugal, mas da mesma forma, era perturbador! Erik só não sabia se a perturbação não era pelo fato das perguntas indiscretas ou deles não terem uma vida íntima para se perguntar.

- Pare de ter esse tipo de pensamentos, Erik... Prometeu a Giovanni que iria proteger Luciana, não...

Ele parou de dizer. Parecia que se dissesse em voz alta seria ainda mais pecaminoso. Não que pensar não fosse, mas era melhor do que ouvir de seus próprios lábios que desejava tocar Luciana, como via os casais da rua fazendo. Um simples dar as mãos despertava esse desejo e Erik já estava percebendo o erro que havia cometido por ter se casado.

Havia começado a se olhar no espelho procurando alguma coisa que pudesse ser boa em seu físico tão magro... Os outros rapazes de sua idade tinham mais peso e mais músculos e não pareciam tão desengonçados como Erik com toda sua altura e ainda tinha seu rosto.

Sim, seu rosto... Era o maior, senão único empecilho de confessar seus sentimentos para Luciana. Como odiava ter o rosto deformado, ainda mais agora que sabia que a menina também dividia de seu desejo de um contato maior: ela queria beijá-lo.

Erik também queria ser beijado.

Olhou para cima e tentou imaginar Deus. Não sabia muito bem como deveria ser um Deus, mas imaginou um homem velho de barba branca e achou que estava bom:

- Se você existe mesmo, por favor, tire esse sentimento de mim.


	12. Chapter 12

**Já que foi pedido, eu posto hoje mesmo a continuação da fic, haha xD**

**Beijos e boa leitura!**

..

Correu com os pedidos para a porta de entrada, fazendo Erik esticar um pouco o pescoço para ver quem estava ali para receber a encomenda – se fosse Francesca ele certamente sairia correndo. Agradeceu por ser apenas uma cliente desconhecida que pagou uma soma considerável e logo se retirou.

- Dei muita sorte com essa senhora... – Luciana dizia, contando o valor recebido – Dona Ignes, conhece? – Erik não teve tempo de responder. – Tem quatro filhas e um menino que ajuda o pai na venda há uns cinco ou seis quarteirões daqui... As quatro filhas estão grávidas: fiz o enxoval de todas! – comemorou entusiasmada, pegando um pote de café escondido atrás dos outros. – Aqui, com essa parte você paga o restante das contas e essa parte vai para a lata. – e dito isso, devolveu a mesma ao seu esconderijo.

- Está juntando dinheiro?

- Sim, quero comprar uma máquina de costura, não estou mais dando conta de fazer tudo à mão. – confessou um pouco decepcionada.

- Se não consegue dar conta poderia parar, eu estou conseguindo sustentar a casa sem sua ajuda. – e sentiu que tinha falado demais. Apertou os lábios esperando pela resposta indignada. – O que eu quis dizer...

- Não precisa se explicar. – disse ríspida, se levantando. – Não está na hora de ir para seu serviço suficientemente bom para nós dois? – sibilou irônica enquanto ia cuidar da louça, percebendo esfregar os pratos com força demais.

Erik nem se deu o trabalho de tentar se justificar uma segunda vez: seria necessário um grande esforço de sua parte e um pedido de desculpas eterno para que Luciana resolvesse pensar no assunto com mais carinho e ele não tinha esse tipo de paciência.

Ainda assim, a ideia de que Luciana estava juntando dinheiro o deixou sentindo-se impotente. Justamente agora que estavam com um salário estabilizado e com as costuras sendo mais procuradas ela se via impedida de progredir o que Erik reconhecia ser frustrante: ele sabia como era querer fazer mais do que podia. Se pelo menos pudesse comprar uma daquelas máquinas por conta própria, mas elas eram tão caras...

Então, teve uma ideia e suspirou. Erik se via cada vez mais em função de alegrar Luciana e ele se perguntava até quando iria conseguir conter seus impulsos, mesmo se achando bom na arte de disfarçar seus interesses. Isso até conhecer Matheo.

..

- Pois não? – Erik perguntou ao ver o rapaz, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, parado em frente ao sobrado.

- Boa tarde. – respondeu sem dar muita atenção, ainda procurando ver alguma coisa dentro da casa.

- Deseja alguma coisa?

- Luciana... – o rapaz murmurou apoiando o peso contra a mureta.

- Me desculpe? – a voz soou alta e levemente irritada. Erik já sentia os batimentos cardíacos aumentarem e estava pronto para acertar a maleta de ferramentas na cabeça loira daquele intrometido de olhos verdes.

Assim que se voltou para Erik, seus olhares se cruzaram não muito amigáveis. A sobrancelha grossa do outro se ergueu ao analisar a figura pouco típica de Erik. Era mais baixo e andava mais bem vestido também, com sapatos de couro polido e calça de alfaiataria. O rapaz loiro ergueu as mangas da camisa, parecendo pronto para enfrentar Erik, nada intimidado pelo peito estufado de seu anônimo oponente:

- Matheo? – a voz de Luciana soou da porta e ela deu uma breve corrida até o portão. – Erik, chegou mais cedo. – sorriu dando passagem.

- Tive que ir buscar o seu queijo de cavalo... – Matheo começou, rindo galantemente.

- Se não tinha não precisava se preocupar... – riu, tirando o dinheiro do avental e entregando para o rapaz. – Ah, é mesmo! Matheo, esse é meu marido, Erik.

Matheo olhou para Erik surpreso, mas esticou a mão sem muito entusiasmo, tendo a mesma apertada com força, como um alerta. O loiro sabia qual era o alerta e não parecia muito empolgado em acatar.

Era só o que lhe faltava, ter que ficar disputando com um intrometido a atenção da própria esposa. Ele mataria aquele inútil cedo ou tarde.

- Vamos entrando então, Erik, fiz macarronada hoje. – Luciana disse, chamando-o de volta para a realidade.

- Macarronada? Puxa, que moça prendada... – Matheo riu. – Realmente, senhor, tem uma bela esposa... – os olhos irônicos encaravam a máscara e Erik teve certeza que o rapaz se perguntava o que tinha por trás dela.

- Eu sei. – declarou seco voltando-se para a casa e colocando a mão nas costas de Luciana, fazendo-a acompanhar seus passos.

Erik se esforçou para parecer simpático durante o jantar, mas da mesma forma que o novo amigo de Luciana não lhe descia, a comida também não. Procurou comentar sobre as costuras, bordados, linhas e afins e a menina riu com o interesse do marido em coisas que nem ela prestava muita atenção depois que se livrava. Erik descobriu que aquele tal de Matheo era o filho mais novo da senhora que viera buscar mais cedo as encomendas de Luciana e que acabara de voltar a Roma depois de ter passado os últimos anos na fazenda do tio. Erik achava que ele nunca deveria ter saído de lá.

- Achei Matheo muito simpático. – disse Luciana certa altura da conversa e Erik apenas grunhiu como resposta.

Já no porão, ele ficou pensando na situação que havia passado horas antes. Só Luciana mesmo para não reparar no modo pouco ortodoxo que Matheo olhava para ela... Os olhos verdes pareciam faiscar maliciosos e o modo como ele disse que _desejava_ sua esposa fazia o sangue de Erik ferver até agora. Ele não era ingênuo, sabia muito bem ao que Matheo se referia quando disse com todas as letras que estava ali atrás de Luciana, mas seria possível que ele se arriscasse com uma moça casada?

Bom, se ele foi capaz de ir buscar um pedaço de queijo sabe-se lá onde, era e infelizmente, Erik tinha que admitir que Matheo em toda sua pose de bom moço era muito mais atraente aos olhos de Luciana do que ele. Viu-se então tomado pelo desespero: ele podia perder a esposa para esse moleque intrometido muito mais fácil do que imaginava! Ele era filho de comerciantes de frios, poderia muito bem começar com agradinhos comestíveis e depois ir avançando, como quem não quer nada. E ainda tinha o rosto...

Qualquer rosto era melhor do que o de Erik e ele infelizmente sabia disso. Pela cara que o intrometido fizera, era bem provável que viesse a questionar Luciana sobre a máscara e quem sabe em breve ele não seria posto contra a parede? Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Que ótimo, já não bastasse ser obrigado a conter os impulsos românticos, agora teria de controlar os impulsos assassinos também! Era bem provável que voasse em cima de Matheo se o visse na rua, ainda que fosse meio ridículo e precipitado alegar estar agredindo-o por sorrir para sua esposa...

Reconhecia precisar ocupar a mente e ele até sabia como.

..

Saindo do porão na manhã de sábado, Erik quase caiu para trás ao ver o estado da cozinha: era como se tivessem explodido um saco de farinha pelo cômodo. Luciana estava com o avental todo sujo de massa e a ponta dos cabelos esbranquiçados, mas ainda assim estava toda concentrada em terminar de decorar um bolo com uma cobertura doce e grandes morangos vermelhos.

- Tudo bem com você? – Erik perguntou ainda divertido com o estado da garota.

- Puxa, você levantou cedo! – ela se assustou, espanando a farinha espalhada por cima da mesa. – Andava tão escondido nas últimas duas semanas naquele porão que eu achei que não te veria hoje. – correu para puxar uma cadeira e a ofereceu para Erik. – Sente aqui.

- Algum motivo especial para tudo isso? – apertou os olhos, desenhando no que restava da farinha espalhada, só voltando sua atenção à Luciana quando a mesma se voltou para o marido com o bolo em mãos e uma vela de cera comum no meio do doce. Colocou-o na frente do rapaz sorrindo, enquanto ascendia a vela com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Bom como eu não sei o dia do seu aniversário e pelo jeito nem você mesmo sabe, eu resolvi comemorar no dia em que veio morar conosco... – Erik arregalou os olhos dourados. – Pelo que papai disse isso foi mais ou menos no dia dezessete de março, então... – ela empurrou o bolo para mais perto – Feliz aniversário.

Erik encarou o bolo ainda aéreo. Ele devia ter desconfiado de Luciana, tão silenciosa sem questionar o que estava fazendo no porão em todo aquele tempo ou sondá-lo para descobrir alguma coisa... Ela estava preparando uma surpresa, um aniversário, a festa que ele nunca teve! Claro, quando fez oito anos Madeleine até tentou planejar alguma coisa, mas não era saudoso que se lembrava daquele dia e, ainda que estivesse somente ele e a esposa na casa, para Erik, comemorar a data era quase mágico:

- Vamos, assopre logo a vela antes que a cera pingue no bolo! – riu abanando as mãos numa tentativa inútil de conter os respingos quentes da parafina.

Foi com um pouco de constrangimento que Erik precisou assoprar três vezes o pavio, até que ele enfim apagasse. Luciana lhe entregou a faca e o corrigiu quando começou a cortar um pedaço do bolo, alegando que o primeiro corte deveria ser feito de baixo para cima:

- É para fazer um pedido. O que quer ganhar de presente? – perguntou interessada, com o queixo apoiado sobre as duas mãos.

Presente... Ele tinha uma casa, um emprego, um piano velho que podia tocar vez ou outra e, tirando os olhares desconfiados que recebesse volta e meia na rua, tinha uma vida social digna. Mas ele ainda se lembrava com dor, o que fazia seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas, de quando pediu em seu primeiro aniversário frustrado dois beijos para a mãe. Ela negou.

- Eu gostaria de... – hesitou, não sabendo se arriscaria pedir aquilo novamente. – De outro bolo desses. – sorriu, mordendo um grande pedaço, se sentindo muito estúpido por ter cogitado a ideia de pedir dois, _dois_ beijos.

Mas Luciana o beijou. Foi um beijo rápido, dado na lateral do queixo, depois de uma breve risada, provavelmente pelo último comentário de Erik sobre o bolo. Ela o tinha beijado, assim, sem ele precisar pedir? Por livre e espontânea vontade? E onde ela estava agora? Erik só teve tempo de ver um vulto empoeirado subir correndo para o quarto de cima e voltar com um embrulho em papel de seda. Luciana começou a falar, mas o rapaz não conseguia ouvir, precisando se esforçar para entender pelo menos o fim da frase:

- ...fui eu que fiz. – então ele percebeu que o embrulho estava em suas mãos. Abriu-o e descobriu uma capa comprida de um tecido escuro e pesado. – Percebi que você não tem nada para inverno, só o que meu pai te deu e os casacos não são bem a sua medida... – Erik já estava de pé, vestindo a peça. – Espero que goste... Não ficou comprido o suficiente porque faltou tecido... – riu constrangida, ajudando-o a ajeitar a capa em volta dos ombros. – Olha, e não é que ficou bom? – sorriu surpresa por ter conseguido finalizar aquela peça.

- Eu também tenho uma coisa para você. – Erik lembrou-se e Luciana percebeu que ele tinha ficado levemente animado. Retirou a capa com cuidado e foi para o porão. Pela primeira vez em duas semanas, ela se arriscava a espiar pelo vão da porta, se afastando como se nada tivesse acontecido quando Erik voltou. – O que acha?

- Uma máquina de costura? – Luciana estava incrédula. – Foi você quem fez? – ele concordou, sentando-se no sofá. – Mas como? – o rapaz abriu a palma das mãos, rindo-se por dentro do deslumbramento da esposa. – E o que eu faço com o dinheiro que estava juntando?

- Compre o que quiser. – disse sem muito interesse.

Nisso, foi pego de surpresa pela segunda vez: Luciana beijou-o novamente, um beijo estalado e mais demorado, além de abraçá-lo apertado, antes de voltar a mexer no presente, comentando algo como ela estar ganhando presentes mesmo não sendo seu aniversário e como ela estaria em dívida com Erik, ou algo do tipo. Não importava muito e ele apenas se esforçava para concordar, torcendo intimamente que ela não estivesse fazendo nenhuma pergunta. Era inacreditável como o pedido que fizera tantos anos antes havia sido realizado assim de modo tão natural. Agora, Erik tinha os dois beijos que tanto desejou: um para agora e outro para guardar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Olá! Como vão? Me desculpem a demora, tive um imprevisto (meu computador explodiu. É sério.), mas já voltei com um capítulo novo xD À nova leitora, seja bem-vinda!**

**Boa leitura a todos!**

..

Horas mais cedo, Luciana teria apenas iniciado mais um dia comum, correndo com os lençóis limpos que havia cuidado e se revezando com a roupa que não conseguiu lavar pela falta de tempo. Nos últimos tempos só Deus sabia como ela se esforçava para chamar atenção de Erik, mesmo se frustrando muitas vezes, brava consigo mesma por sonhar acordada com uma coisa que não poderia acontecer.

Até ela achar os desenhos.

Era a primeira vez que ela via Erik ansioso com alguma coisa, mas entendia seu nervosismo: estavam cogitando a hipótese de colocá-lo para liderar a obra no lugar do antigo chefe que havia quebrado a perna em serviço. Indicaram o nome de Erik e lá estava o rapaz, ansioso por poder retomar o controle das obras, assim como fizera na última em que participou. Enquanto organizava os projetos revisados, pediu para que Luciana descesse até o porão e pegasse a folha com o orçamento que ele havia preparado para indicar ao cliente do projeto – mas Luciana viu mais do que isso.

O caderno chamou sua atenção mais do que deveria e a curiosidade obrigou-a a bisbilhotar a primeira folha. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao identificar um esboço recém-começado de seu rosto? Não fosse por Erik tê-la apressado, teria ficado ali sem saber o que fazer. Quando se certificou que o marido tinha dobrado a esquina, voltou correndo para o porão, tropeçando no último degrau e nos próprios pés até pegar o caderno novamente. Era quase um sacrilégio e ela sentia Deus observando-a com olhos severos e podia muito bem ouvir Giovanni repreendendo-a por se intrometer nos assuntos de Erik.

- Ele é meu marido! – resmungou como se pudesse responder as acusações imaginárias.

Ela tinha razão: o primeiro desenho era sim de seu rosto e parecia muito singelo conforme foi folhando as outras páginas. Havia desenhos sombreados e poucos coloridos com o que Luciana reconheceu serem giz de cera da época de escola. Seu olhar quando olhava para frente mesmo de cabeça baixa, seu sorriso e até mesmo o sinal que aparecia no canto de seu lábio Erik havia desenhado. Tantos desenhos, tantas poses... Luciana começou a chorar quando chegou à metade do caderno, rindo quando encontrou mais folhas avulsas contendo inúmeros rabiscos, muitos nem terminados, mas todos datados. Quis gritar e acertar a cabeça de Erik por ter escondido tudo aquilo de si e quase abraçou o desenho que encontrou dela vestida de noiva.

Só então Luciana quis acreditar: Erik, se não a amava, estava bem perto.

- Mas por que aquele imbecil esconderia isso de mim?! – gritou indignada, como se as paredes pudessem respondê-la.

Lembrou-se então da máscara que ele usava e de como o perturbava a ideia de tirá-la. Talvez, o que os antigos operários de seu pai diziam sobre o rosto de Erik fosse verdade, mas àquela altura, pouco importava pequenos detalhes! Sentia as mãos tremerem e era como se seu coração pudesse atravessar o peito de tanto que batia, e ela não conseguia conter os risos histéricos e os pulos de excitação com a descoberta. Iria conversar com Erik assim que chegasse e quanto à máscara, ela daria ao marido o tempo que quisesse para se revelar.

..

Tentou parecer calmo quando chegou ao velho sobrado, mas a animação era tanta que Erik simplesmente não podia conter o sorriso de empolgação. Estava de volta no controle de uma construção e isso o deixava aliviado e confiante por se ver com o salário definitivamente estabilizado agora e por poder dizer à Luciana descansar por um tempo de tantas costuras que lotavam o quarto. Ficou decepcionado ao reparar que ela não estava em casa e caminhou até a calçada, não podendo conter a agitação de suas mãos que batiam ritmadas em cima da pedra empoeirada. Olhava em volta, procurando por qualquer sinal da esposa, quase desparafusando o pescoço de tanto torcê-lo a sua volta quando o viu: Matheo. Todo e qualquer sinal de animação em Erik desaparecera quando viu o rapaz subindo a rua acompanhado de Luciana, que estava muito empolgada conversando e sorrindo abertamente sem reparar nos olhos maliciosos que a analisavam de cima a baixo. Quando o olhar depravado de Matheo desceu para o busto da menina, Erik viu-se riscando todo o comprimento da rua, pegando-os de surpresa:

- Erik! – Luciana sorriu ainda sem saber como deveria agir com ele depois do que descobriu.

Mas ele a assustou quando teve o braço agarrado com violência, logo depois de Erik ter tomado com brusquidão a cesta de vime das mãos de Matheo.

- Está machucando sua esposa! – o rapaz falou com firmeza, seguindo-os.

- Claro! E é você a pessoa que deseja _cuidar_ dela, não é? – Erik se voltou e Luciana pode perceber assustada como o marido parecia muito maior do que o filho de Ignes.

- Não sei do que está falando... – a voz de Matheo baixou e ele pareceu recuar.

Mas não foi suficiente: Erik o ergueu do chão, uma mão na gola da camisa e a outra apertando o pescoço. Luciana podia ver o rosto do rapaz suspenso ficar vermelho e os pés balançarem com o desespero, quando finalmente foi jogado na calçada, tendo o rosto acertado de tal forma que foi possível ouvir um estalo oco.

- Se eu te ver perto dela novamente, você morre. – Erik sussurrou entre dentes, como se estivesse contendo um demônio dentro de si.

Luciana sentiu-se encolher com a situação e abraçou a cesta de vime que fora jogada no chão momento antes. Caminhou ao lado do marido de volta ao sobrado e se apressou ao entrar no sobrado, indo diretamente para a cozinha. O corpo de Erik ainda tremia e por mais que quisesse, era impossível tentar se justificar para Luciana: ele viu o medo nos olhos dela e desejou morrer por isso. Ainda assim, ele sentia a necessidade de alertá-la sobre o rapaz que há pouco não espancara:

- Não quero mais que ande com aquele Matheo. – ela continuava tirando as compras do cesto. – Entendido?

- Por que fez aquilo? – a voz dela saiu quase muda.

- Matheo não é uma boa companhia para você. – cruzou os braços, arrumando a postura.

- Por que não? – finalmente ela lhe encarou. – Ele é a única pessoa da minha idade que tenho para conversar além de você e sempre foi muito atencioso comigo!

- Você não vai voltar a se encontrar com ele! – Erik explodiu depois de ouvir tantas palavras defensivas.

- Você não é meu pai! – a que Luciana rebateu raivosa.

- Não, mas prometi a Giovanni cuidar de voc que eu vou fazer!

Sua respiração estava rápida e tensa e foi com estranheza que viu os olhos, antes acusadores de Luciana desmanchar-se e encherem de lágrimas. Era como se ela tivesse ficado decepcionada ou entristecida com alguma coisa... Depois do primeiro suspiro, Erik percebeu que ela estava abalada, mas ainda não sabia o causador de tanto desespero. Era algo que ele tinha dito? Seria sua raiva descontrolada? Ela... O odiava?

- Você prometeu ao meu pai? – balbuciou com a voz engasgada. – Ele... Te fez prometer que ficaria comigo?

Esse foi seu erro: o desabafo mal calculado, o ciúme descontrolado. Até tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Luciana foi mais rápida em escapar pela porta e sair correndo pela rua. Correu atrás dela, lembrando-se da porta aberta e tendo de voltar e trancar a mesma, se odiando por perder o rastro da esposa. Ele havia esquecido de que não sabia, nunca soube falar com pessoa nenhuma e definitivamente tinha estragado tudo daquela vez, dando grande parcela da culpa para Matheo enquanto corria por entre as ruelas, com os olhos atentos a sua volta. Ela corria rápido demais! Aonde uma menina daquela iria se enfiar em toda Roma? Parou certa altura de correr e procurou pensar: por mais impulsiva que fosse Luciana não iria correr desenfreada para lugares que não conhecia. Talvez existisse algum lugar específico ou bem movimentado, próximo de onde moravam que pudesse encontrá-la. A essa altura os vizinhos já deviam estar comentando e provavelmente seria repreendido – senão dispensado do serviço – quando a notícia da briga de rua que teve chegasse, mas mandou aos ares suas preocupações: já era fim de tarde e logo estaria escuro, inadequado para uma moça vagando sozinha...

Já Luciana estava chorando, debruçada sobre o guardo corpo da ponte Sisto. Havia chegado longe demais e não estava muito empolgada para voltar. O que a abalava não era o jeito como Erik se portou com Matheo, mas sim descobrir que ele não estava em Roma por vontade própria: estava ali por uma maldita promessa. Sabe Deus onde ele estaria se Giovanni não tivesse deixado tal fardo para cuidar e Luciana tinha uma crise de lágrimas toda vez que pensava nisso. Erik não estava com ela porque queria.

Mas ela tinha visto os desenhos...

Balançou a cabeça desolada, sentindo as pernas afrouxarem. Se caísse no chão não faria questão de se erguer e encarar Erik. Depois de tanto tempo vivendo juntos, imaginar que ele teria preferido ir embora a desarmava. Se tivesse coragem, se jogaria no rio e nadaria até onde seus braços aguentassem apenas para fugir daquilo tudo.

- Estava te procurando... – Erik surgiu de repente ao seu lado, ofegante e aliviado. – Vamos para casa. – disse, estendendo a mão.

- Eu não quero voltar! – gritou estridente, voltando a chorar. – E você também não precisa! Pode ir embora para onde bem quiser, não precisa se sentir obrigado a ficar em Roma por minha causa! – gritou e se debateu quando Erik tentou estender a mão para tocá-la.

- Deixe de ser teimosa e vamos logo! – gritou de volta, sentindo-se esgotado com toda aquela discussão. Como queria dizer que estava ali por ela e somente por ela!

- Eu não vou! – e sentou-se no chão, forçando Erik para baixo junto com ela. Incomodado com a situação, ele apenas a agarrou pela cintura e jogou-a por cima dos ombros, enquanto Luciana se debatia confusa entre soltar-se ou tentar manter-se firme para evitar a queda. – Me solte! Me solte agora, Erik! – gritava acertando as costas largas com os punhos fechados, consciente do impacto ridículo que isso causava. – Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou depois de um tempo lutando em vão, sentindo a voz embargada. Ela queria chorar a noite toda.

- Até que a morte nos separe, lembra? – ele respondeu sério, apertando o passo para o sobrado.

Chegaram quando a maioria das pessoas já tinham se recolhido, tendo apenas um ou outro bisbilhotando pelas frestas da cortina o casal chegando. Luciana ainda estava suspensa sobre o ombro ossudo do marido, sentindo-se um pouco enjoada e derrotada. Até que a morte os separasse... Ela ainda tinha conseguido prendê-lo, se não pela promessa, mas pelo compromisso do matrimônio. Devia ter o deixado ir embora quando sugeriu, mas uma vida sem Erik parecia tão vazia e sem propósitos...

- Vou para meu quarto. – declarou, quando ele a colocou no chão.

Ficara tanto tempo pendurada que cambaleou e só não caiu porque teve o peso amparado por Erik, que agora a colocava sentada em seu lado no sofá, ambos sem conseguirem dizer uma palavra durante vários minutos.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou e ela apenas concordou – Me desculpe pela cena de hoje à tarde...

- Por que fez aquilo? – ele suspirou fundo.

- Não é de hoje que eu o vejo olhando para você sem pudor algum e hoje ele estava muito... Insinuante. – Luciana sentiu o rosto esquentar. – E eu temo que algum dia ele tente alguma coisa com você enquanto eu estiver fora. É isso. – terminou de se justificar, ainda com o olhar atento em suas mãos.

- Eu nunca tinha notado... – confessou sinceramente.

- Eu sei. – ele bufou, sentindo o sangue ferver com a lembrança do olhar malicioso de Matheo. – Apenas esqueça o que aconteceu e não deixe mais que ele a acompanhe: se precisar de companhia para as compras eu vou com você, sou seu marido. – e a última palavra a incomodou.

- Eu sinto muito que meu pai tenha te pedido para ficar em Roma por minha causa. Se quiser ir embora, Erik, não precisa ficar preso a isso... – era difícil admitir, mas ela queria acima de tudo que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que ela não fizesse parte dessa felicidade...

- Eu já disse que gosto de Roma. – ...mas ela fazia. – Mesmo se Giovanni não tivesse pedido, eu teria ficado. – Luciana concordou.

- Eu acho que vou deitar agora. Boa noite. – pediu se levantando silenciosa.

- Boa noite. – Erik disse quase para si mesmo.

Ver Luciana chorando era a pior visão de todas.

..

Procurando acatar o pedido do marido, Luciana resolveu ir à feira do centro para comprar alguns legumes, quando percebeu os olhares trocados para cima dela. Convencida de que os comentários da briga de Erik já tivessem chegado até ali, apenas continuou ocupando-se de suas verduras quando ouviu ao acaso um das carolas da igreja comentando:

- Ela veio de Boscherville, atrás do filho que desapareceu há anos.

- Tem certeza? – a outra perguntou, com os ouvidos bem atentos.

- Tenho, foi o próprio padre Ignacio que me contou! – e ajeitou o xale sobre os ombros. – Não fala uma palavra em italiano a mulher e, pelo que parece, é mãe daquele moço mascarado. – Luciana sentiu os olhos enrugados pousando sobre si.

Era impossível. Erik havia dito que sua mãe estava morta! Sentiu-se irritar com a possível mentira de seu marido, mas teve um baque que a fez parar: se Erik negava a existência da própria mãe, algo deveria ter acontecido. Não seria justo culpá-lo e depois do dia anterior, não queria brigar novamente. Disfarçadamente, fingindo olhar alguns morangos, ela se aproximou para tentar descobrir mais coisas sobre a misteriosa francesa.

- Se isso for verdade, ele não é um órfão como pensávamos...

- Isso é verdade... – concluiu a outra, pensativa. – E qual o nome dessa senhora?

- Madeleine. Nome bonito, não? De moça rica... – e conforme elas continuavam comentando, Luciana pegou o cesto e seguiu para o canteiro onde Erik estava.

Pediu permissão para poder visitar Erik no lugar arranjado para que ele trabalhasse e, diferente dos antigos pedreiros que trabalharam para seu pai, esses não lhe deram muita atenção. Caminhou silenciosa entre os trabalhadores e bateu a porta antes de tentar entrar:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Erik perguntou depois de alguns segundos silenciosos.

- Não, eu só vim te ver e perguntar uma coisa... – começou cautelosa, entrando no pequeno cubículo e colocando o cesto sobre uma mesa vazia. – Estavam comentando na feira que chegou uma mulher na cidade e pelo jeito ela está hospedada no convento... – ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede. – Ela se chama Madeleine e é de Boscherville. – Erik pareceu enrijecer ante o nome e respirou fundo. – Essa cidade é na França, não é?

- Você tem certeza do que ouviu? – perguntou amargo.

- Ela veio atrás do filho. – Erik voltou-se frustrado para as plantas em cima da prancheta e apoiou as mãos sobre ela. – Achei que sua mãe tivesse morrido.

- Eu gostaria que tivesse. – a cabeça balançava em negação. – Como ela me achou?

- Então essa é mesmo a sua mãe?

- Não acho que existam muitas Madeleines naquele fim de mundo. – o silêncio permaneceu até que Luciana arriscou outro comentário.

- Eu devo procurar o padre Ignacio?

Rever Madeleine depois de tanto tempo, assim, do nada? Fugiu justamente porque sabia que ela queria ver-se livre dele, por que ela estaria procurando pelo _monstro_? Se lembrava com desgosto da convivência com a mãe, de como ela o agredia por qualquer motivo e como o repreendia apenas por querer conversar. Se ela tivesse o salvo dos ciganos quando ainda era uma criança, certamente seria uma visita bem-vinda, mas agora, depois de tudo o que enfrentou ter de encarar a mulher a quem chamava de mãe era tão... Desesperador. Sentiu a mão tímida de Luciana tocando a sua e pela primeira vez, aceitou o contato que tanto queria, apertando-a. Seria um tolo se não aceitasse o único amparo que recebia sem nenhum tipo de receio.

- Pode procurar o padre. – disse, sentindo que um pouco de sua alma saía junto com a frase.

Continuaram daquele jeito, até que Luciana encostou a cabeça na lateral de seu ombro, como se pudesse assim dividir um pouco do peso que Erik agora sentia. Ainda que estivesse temeroso do reencontro, não podia negar que era reconfortante saber que não estaria desamparado.

Luciana era seu porto seguro.


End file.
